All You Wanted
by SpelldustQuill
Summary: "Friendship is a single soul dwelling in two bodies." - Aristotle.  They share loneliness. They share distrust. They share anguish and fear. But do these emotions divide them, or connect them?
1. Chapter 1

**All You Wanted**

**A Jessie and Woody story**

**Chapter 1/6**

He was hiding. Hidden behind the old and worn wood forming the simple structure of the school, or 'skool' as it's more commonly known as amongst the kids. As his bright sienna eyes scanned around the open field of dirt and grass ahead of the front door, he swallowed a gulp not sure whether he should or not. The young boy observed the few children who attended his school as they merrily skipped around in groups; some playing jump rope while others played make-belief or skipped stones atop the nearby lake. His heart quivered with a threat of breaking as the loneliness dawned on him. It was painful to see them all smiling happy, not needing him around to be so. The bell will be ringing soon, so he surely shouldn't have to stay here for the rest of break time.

But he was scared. What if they seek him out again? Like so many children of his age, he was bullied. There was one child among his classmates who at this moment remained out of sight, but he knew was around somewhere, of whom loved spending their time targeting him. For some odd reason it was always him who was the target, but nobody else. His bully was like a shadow stalking every time he got within the perimeter of the school grounds. How he wished he could be home tutored by his guardian back in the safe cabin in the farmyards not too far away from here.

His guardian was the Sheriff of this town, Tex Jack Dillin, who took the young boy in as an infant after his parents passed away. Dillin being an educated man strongly believed in the young boy's intelligence, and eagerly encouraged him to get his own education. He always saw the potential in people, and in the young boy's eyes he was a good man. A very good man. One who believed in him, and the young one always carried on because of his support. Life must be worth it if at least one person believed in him.

But that still didn't change the fear inside him. He wanted to enjoy the educational years before he grows up. Now he just wants it to exit from his life and never come back. Which saddened him inside, because it seemed like his work was his only friend. Apart from his best friend waiting back at the cabin for him. Spending time with his young colt Bullseye at the end of the day made all the school tortures worth it. For now though, he had to be kept on alert.

Taking a step cautiously closer to the opening, he kept his back to the wall with arms outstretched by his sides. He failed to notice his breaths had become unsteady, but that didn't matter to him. What was important was to keep hidden and make sure the one person he didn't want to be seen by didn't spot him. He had seen his bully run out with the group of friends that usually hang around a bully, like some kind of shepherd with his herd of sheep. But they just vanished, and that's what made him so worried. He was ashamed to be afraid of the outside, especially when the wide-open space was what he loved. Being inside just wasn't natural for him. He wanted to run. He wanted to get his blood pumping and feel that wind on his face. Now he felt like invisible chains had been wrapped around every limb, binding him strictly to the safety of the classroom.

The sun was burning so intensely outside. Great views of the Texas canyons were seen out yonder creating a perfect picture for any artist to sketch. The youngster knew it wasn't fair to feel cut back from such a wonderful day just because of some fear of being caught by his stalker. But why was _he_ the target all the time?

"Woodrow," a gentle voice said from behind him. He turned his head to face his clear chocolate eyes towards the young woman sitting at her desk. She was a slim and beautiful lady with golden hair, which framed her face perfectly. She smiled affectionately at him, but his expression didn't change from that of nervousness. Despite this, her smile was one of genuine care. She was also aware of how smart and polite this young man was, being good friends with Dillin, and knew he was going to grow up beautifully. So she also did her part to look after him. "Please don't stay in all break again, dear. Go outside and enjoy the fresh air."

"I-I, I dunno Mrs. Barlow," he stuttered as his attention turned back to the outside, back still against the wall.

"Woodrow," she said with raised eyebrows, smile not fading.

"Sorry, I _don't_ know Mrs. Barlow."

She laughed lightly. "You can't stay inside all the time, dear. Your brain will shrivel."

"I know, miss. But-"

"Look don't be afraid of the outside," she said standing from her chair and walking over to him. She placed a hand gently on his shoulder and he looked up to her still feeling on-edge. Being only twelve years old he was shorter than she was, but for his age he was and is getting taller faster than the other children in the rest of the class. All accept the one child who he was hiding from, who towered over everyone, even for him if it was just a few inches more. To him it was enough to be a quality to the bullying and looking up to someone who loved to mock you was never a nice experience. Especially when he's all too familiar with it.

She shook his shoulder gently and urged him outside. "Go on Woodrow. I'll see you in class later, okay?"

Young Woodrow, or Woody as he preferred to be known, looked back over the fields and walked slowly forward out. Mrs. Barlow smiled wider at him and the door was closed gently behind him. He felt his heart sink when it did, but the warmth of the sun quickly killed any nervous thoughts in his head. Woody loved the sun as it glistened the tops of the canyons in the far distance. The lush green grass jiggled in the cooling breeze and the sounds of the lake soothed him slightly.

_- I suppose, what I can't see can't hurt me -_ he thought.

Still no sign of anyone he didn't like around as he walked forward towards the grass. Nerves were still tugging at him as he rubbed his hands together with his shoulders tense. He looked behind his left and right with frightened eyes, like a wild deer on highest alert. When he saw nothing there, he calmed down and took a deep breath.

Spotting another young boy playing a ball game with two girls, he placed his hands in his pockets and approached them slowly.

"Hi," he said simply. He didn't really say it quietly, but he still didn't get a response from any of them. So he tried again, "Hi."

The ball was chucked to the boy and once he caught it, all of their attentions went to Woody. Their looks didn't say much, it was only hinted that they might have actually ignored him when he first spoke up.

"Can I play too?"

The only answer he got was the three children looking at each other, and then giving him an odd look before moving away. When they did, Woody looked longingly out to them and then inhaled deeply before looking down to the floor. No one ever wanted to play with him, and he had to try and keep the tears from falling as his eyes burned like the sun. Mrs. Barlow, who was watching him from the classroom window, expressed extreme sympathy to the young boy as she watched him walk away to the river's edge. She sighed to herself before moving back to her desk.

Woody gracefully sat beside the river and brought his legs up to his chest. When he embraced them, he continued to breathe deeply as he watched the glitter of the sunlight dance on the water. He wondered how he could feel so lonely in a world so beautiful and full of life. It was moments like these when he wished he could find a hole to hide in. He started questioning to himself; maybe that's why he loved running. Maybe he just wanted to run away and never come back. Run away with Dillin, Bullseye and Mrs. Barlow; the only people who care about him, of course one of them being a horse. It didn't matter to him, but he suspected that was one of the reasons nobody liked talking to him. To them it's not normal to have a horse as your best friend. But he's the only one Woody's got, and loved him dearly for it. It's not like the children tried to be friends with him before Bullseye was even born.

Woody hugged himself tighter, laid his head on his arms and closed his eyes. He did wish he had other children his age to talk to though. Woody had so many ideas he wanted to share, and so many games he wanted to play. The lack of someone to talk to felt like he had to lock himself up, and it was eating away at his confidence day by day. He wondered if he had done anything wrong, and also wondered why it was so important to him. On the outside what was a friend? Someone who just hangs around you, or something more. Something linking to the heart. That's why it hurts so much. He was a flower with no bee to collect the pollen.

A presence awoke Woody from his thoughts. His eyes narrowed as they opened. Then they widened when everything came flooding back to him. He panned his head upwards as the pair of legs ahead of him provided the trail to the eyes of his tormentor. Woody grit his teeth in panic when his tanned eyes met the flashing brightness of emerald ones. They were beautiful but like a coiled rattlesnake, threatening. A twinge of fright started to grow in his gut when his gaze observed the familiar fiery strands of red hair upon her head, matching the contrast of warning colours, and the wide grin she possessed didn't help. The target had been caught, and Woody knew the inevitable that is to come towards him. Who knows what his bully wanted to do to him today.

"Hey what's wrong Wood? The Sheriff had enough of you already?" she said with a loud confident voice. Her defined cheekbones remained angled in her grin. Woody didn't say anything; he just sat there moving his eye contact away from hers. He felt like shivering over how upset he felt then and there. He tried his best to ignore her remarks.

Woody could feel the other couple of girls who always hung around the redhead stand on either side behind him. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want this to happen now, especially when he couldn't feel any resilience inside him to actually pull through whatever it was they were planning to do.

"Please Jessica, just leave me alone," he said quietly and pathetically. He was desperate for them to just go, and pleading seemed to be the only form of defence he had now. He hoped to get on her good side, even if it never worked before.

Little did he know that the sound of his voice automatically triggered more dedication inside the redhead known as Jessica Jane, or Jessie as she preferred to be known. Pestering Woody was always fun, she loved every bit of attention she received from him. It's when he ignores her that causes Jessie to get angry because she fully hates it when he does. As far as she was concerned, picking on the auburn-haired boy was the only thing worthwhile to do in this school.

She giggled, "But why? You look so lonely over here?" Her mocking tone strongly used while she walked behind him. "We thought maybe you'd like some company."

Woody didn't reply. He heard the cruel grin on her face when she spoke. He knew any sympathy put towards him from her was fake, so he refused to give her any satisfaction to her attempts. So he put on a blank face to show nothing she was saying was affecting him.

She lifted her foot and repeatedly wiggled her toe against his back. "Why's he so moody all the time?" she asked her friends.

"He's a big baby," one of the girls called Maggie replied.

Woody shifted away from Jessie's foot and got to his feet. "Stop that!"

"Ooh!" the girls said in unison using dramatic gestures with their hands as they moved to surround him. Woody froze on the spot not knowing what to do at this point.

Jessie from behind him brought a finger to her chin and tapped it, "You know I'm bored." When Woody and the other girls looked at her in bewilderment, she smirked at him. "Fancy playing a game Woody?"

"No, I don't," he said before attempting to move away.

Before he could, Jessie grabbed his shirt from behind, tugged him close to her before shoving him forwards towards Maggie. When he did, she caught him and shoved him towards Jessie again. Woody continued to be shoved back and forth, not having enough time to recompose since they had circled around him quite closely. A few times he almost tripped on his own feet, and he completely lost control of his balance as they harshly pushed him around.

"Stop it!" he yelped. He couldn't help crying out. He knew it wouldn't do any good, but his instinct was calling upon any desperate action to end this.

"What's the matter Woody? Don't you like playing our games?" Jessie said as she grabbed Woody by his collar. Close to his face, meeting his frightened eyes she continued, "You really think anyone else would want to play with a little piece of scum like you?" Using more force, she shoved Woody and he finally fell onto his back. Unfortunately nothing managed to break the fall, so nothing prevented the impact from hurting as his head and back hit the hard ground.

He winced and grit his teeth when the pain shot through his body. As he brought a hand to rub his aching head, he wasn't quick enough to acknowledge the girls had surrounded him again. Jessie forcefully grabbed hold of both his arms, while the other two grabbed a leg each lifting him off the ground.

Woody looked to each of them in extreme panic. "What are you doing? Let go of me!"

As he attempted to struggle out of their grip, Jessie just chuckled again, "You look weary, we think you need to cool down. What do you think girls?"

"I think the hot sun is too much for the poor little boy," Maggie said as she pulled an exaggerated sad face.

"After three," Jessie snickered.

"No! No! Don't! Please don't!" Woody cried out as his struggling doubled.

Still unable to escape from their grip, the girls went closer to the river's edge and started swinging him back and forth.

Jessie then started counting. "1…2…3..!"

"Fire!" they yelled as they released Woody's limbs, sending him falling into the cold water of the river.

The girls all gathered around each other laughing like made hyenas. When Woody came bursting out of the water, he gasped desperately for air and coughed hard to clear his lungs. He tried to reach the river's bed with his legs but he wasn't tall enough and had to work hard to keep afloat. Maggie and the other girl, Katherine, pointed and laughed harder at him. The event truly sent them into hysterics. Woody would have attempted to reach the shore but he truly felt like they wouldn't come after him if he remained in the water.

Jessie picked up on this thought and smirked at him. She definitely wasn't going anywhere now. "What's the matter lil' Woody? Caught a cold over there? You really shouldn't go swimming in cold water if you're sick."

Woody looked at her with desperate eyes. He felt so small and helpless then, and now he was trapped shivering in the water with them waiting for him on the shore. He would have gone to the other side but he turned to see the edge was too steep to climb. He hated this, so much.

His attention drew back to Jessie when she spoke up. She started playfully splashing the water by the edge. "Come on little fishy. I'm not going to hurt you." Her eyes fixed on his and they just stared at each other for a moment. Jessie noticed how frightened he was as his cold shuddering body remained in the water. His dark brown wavy hair, now darker by the wetness of the river, dripped over his face and hid the tears as they slowly fell. Something about them was stirring something up inside her. Jessie couldn't quite fathom out what on earth it was. She waited for him to come closer. She'll wait until the bell rang if she had to because he was just too much fun to play with. He was like her little toy that she loved to manipulate.

To Woody's relief, the bell had been rung and all the children started heading back into class. All their heads turned into the building's direction when they heard the higher noise ending break time. Maggie and Katherine, being the scared little sorts that they were, immediately ran to the queue forming by Mrs. Barlow to prevent getting into trouble. Woody didn't want to get into trouble by being late either, but he wanted to wait until Jessie left before he attempted to get out. He was now exhausted, his body screaming out for rest as he continued to stay above the surface. Jessie stayed kneeling down and turned her attention back to him. Her face was serious and she remained still, unlike the panting Woody. He was extremely confused since it looked like she was observing every bit of his detail. She did this sometimes, and he never did understand why. However, the aftermath of what just happened still left him in shock and he was too tired to further question it.

Jessie gave up with waiting for him. She stood up with an annoyed expression and kicked sand towards him in frustration before leaving. Him being so far away from her didn't leave her satisfied with today's torment. She usually tries to keep him up close so she can see his face clearly. It's when she meets his eyes when she actually feels mysterious yet lifting feelings inside her, being too young to know what emotion it was, but she liked it. That's why she did it, because there's never been another moment in her life when she actually _feels_ anything she likes. Some splashing immediately snapped her attention back. Woody had waded his way to the edge, and he gripped the land tightly keeping his head down as he panted and tried to remove the sand grains that landed in his eyes from the previous kick. Jessie stood there looking at him and he was aware she was still there which frightened him more. He was temporarily blinded, the shuddering increasing by the second. Jessie saw the opportunity open to her and she had half a mind to continue the torture. But her eagerness eagerly faded away, and she just tossed her head back to the front to stomp off.

She left him in the river with hands in her pockets and face on the ground. Mrs. Barlow noticed everyone was here except Woody. She told the children to take their seats in the classroom as she went to search for him. As the sun brightened in its downward trail, the sky reddened and darkened.

"Woodrow?" she called out.

Young Woody was so tired, cold and wet when he heard her voice. He didn't have to reply back since she found him soon after. Mrs. Barlow gaped as she saw him struggling to get out of the river. He was drenched and shivering. She gasped, ran over to lift him out of the water. Woody really wanted to thank her for the help, but everything came crashing down on him causing his thoughts to go off the path. He knelt down and frantically gasped for air.

"Oh you poor dear, what happened?" Mrs. Barlow said as she wrapped her brown vest over his shoulders.

"I-" he started.

His words were halted as he thought about how to reply. He really wanted to tell her what just happened with him and Jessie. But memories of what had been told to him before in one of his last encounters with Jessie were unwillingly called upon. He closed his eyes and the memory cleared itself for him. She had him pinned against the tree in the school grounds facing away from the teacher's sight; in fact it wasn't too far away from the river. She had a firm grip on his arms at his sides with her face close to his. He could clearly see every detail of her eyes. It was like gazing at collected grass strands with a hidden viper underneath waiting to strike him if he didn't remember his place. He was unaware of how much of his own eyes she took in herself, containing the same colour essence of mother earth's soil, but logic told him she wouldn't even think about taking that into consideration. His eyebrows arched, he was purely scared of her in his personal space. Woody felt powerless, completely embed to her will and she knew it. She moved close to his ear and whispered,

"_Don't you breathe a word of what happens between us."_

Woody sighed when the memory disappeared, suddenly feeling so feeble. "I-I was playing too close to the river's edge, a-and I accidentally fell in."

Mrs. Barlow looked at him oddly. She knew Woody wasn't that clumsy, especially when she can't imagine him being in the mood to play let alone close to the edge after being rejected by his fellow classmates. Mrs. Barlow suspected Woody was being bullied for a long time now, that's why he never liked going outside. She just needed to figure out who it was. But as Woody started coughing again to rid his body of the river's water, she knew it was more important for him to have a friend to help support him. That's when an idea came to her, which she wished to try tomorrow.

"Come on Woody. Let's get you back to class and clean you up," she said patting him on the back enthusiastically.

"Yes miss," he answered simply.

Evening came sooner than he thought, but Woody didn't complain because he loved the glittery stars that were nervously coming out. With his schoolbag over his shoulders, he walked along the dirt path home. This was the best part of the day for him. He felt much better now he had changed into the spare clothes Mrs. Barlow gave him and relaxed more now that the day was over. He would be meeting with his colt and settle down to supper with his foster dad soon. Dillin was a good cook and Woody always enjoyed the times he spent with him. Even though he was an educated Sheriff, Woody always thought Dillin was slightly daft. He would rant on about his day to the young boy, but in a funny way that always made Woody laugh. Like him, Dillin could never catch a break during the day and would tell it like a story over the dinner table which Woody would always patiently listen to. He really did enjoy it, but had to contain the laughter when eating to not trigger off any aggravation, even if it was playful banter.

Dillin's house was a lone one-floor cabin surrounded by open fields and dirt farms atop a small hill. A simple stable sprouted from the side of the house and Woody could see the hay was already spread everywhere. He knew Dillin wouldn't be in yet as he usually came home soon after Woody does. He entered the house and entered his bedroom to abandon his schoolbag on his bed; he can save his homework for later, it wasn't urgent anyway. Once he did, Woody went back outside and stretched his body out. His relaxed state didn't last long when he realised it was too quiet. Sure the sound of crickets and other critters were heard around him but there was something missing. When he heard rustling from a nearby bush, Woody was jumped out of his wits when a young horse leaped onto him knocking him to the floor.

Despite the shock, Woody grinned up at him, "Bullseye!"

Like an overexcited puppy, the colt began licking his face causing the ticklish Woody to giggle and wriggle underneath him. This was a habit that the horse loved doing, but even though it was annoying, Woody never made him stop doing it. It was the little affection he holds most dear.

"Come on then boy! Let's see how much you've practiced today," Woody said to Bullseye. Eagerly, Bullseye leaped to his hooves and began running around, extremely determined to prove himself to Woody. He already knew this foal loved to run, and he seemed to be getting faster every day. So Woody always wanted to see Bullseye's improvements when school ended. When he happily watched him run in circles, he knew it was the perfect time to tease him.

"Oh dear, oh dear Bullseye. That's not good enough," he said as he playfully crossed his arms. Bullseye looked purely shocked at those words and raised his ears at him. "Here let me show _you_ how it's done." With that Woody sprinted in the opposite direction, and Bullseye picked up on the joke before chasing after him with a large grin.

Both were unaware of another presence close by. Behind the fence marking Dillin's garden, Jessie approached silently to crouch behind a thick and wild bush. Jessie had secretly followed Woody as he was making his way home. She carefully placed a hand on the fence and rose in her position to peak inside the garden. Her emerald eyes sought out the young boy playing with his horse and once they found him, she fixed her gaze and got comfortable in her seat behind the fence. She watched as Woody ran around with Bullseye, at one point they were face to face with Woody trying to run passed but being stopped by Bullseye who jumped from side to side. Then running off again before he rolled onto the grassy ground pretending he was dead. Bullseye approached him and sniffed his face before Woody blew air into his large nostrils. The colt jumped with a wide grin and let Woody wrap his arms around his neck in a hug.

Jessie rested herself against the fence not daring to miss anything. When she saw his smile, she sighed and let her face settle warmly.

_-Why can't he like me like that? -_


	2. Chapter 2

**All You Wanted**

**A Jessie and Woody story**

**Chapter 2/6**

She could have watched him all night. Eventually the Sheriff took him into the cabin when he finally got home. The colt had been placed safely in the stables before the front door was shut. Woody had hung around the door with that same smile she couldn't take her eyes off of, as the Sheriff made sure everything was secure. She had barely noticed anything else if she was being honest, but she didn't understand why she even went there in the first place. As she walked along her own path home, recalls of what she had been doing that evening were tugging at her heartstrings. When the door was closed, the warm light extending through the wooden openings of the cabin mocked her. It seemed all joys in life sparked within those walls, and the door closed on her cutting her off from it. She didn't understand why that hurt so much, especially when she followed him home almost every day just to see him smile, she thought she would have been used to it by now. Sometimes she considered not doing it anymore. But she couldn't stop, because she enjoyed it so much. Jessie wasn't aware that she was at her happiest whenever she did. She'd probably be even happier if she could actually join in the games he played with that baby horse. Instead she was left feeling confused by what it was that hurt inside her heart. She already knew no one would give her the answers she needed, and this day ended like all of the others.

The wrecked cabin of her father was now in her sights. Jessie's thoughts shut down and her head hung low when the inescapable events of which will happen when she goes through that door dawned on her. It was a dark building hidden in the midst of the night. It stood backed up against a colossal collection of rocks forming the greatness of a blackened canyon, missing its red radiance given by the sun. Gloom changed the light state of the day switching its magnificence to one of shadow. It suddenly seemed obscure, like a ravenous vulture perched above the building, taunting and watching. Jessie knew the light of the sun never really changed its appearance. Only because she knew what happens in this house, and it was something she felt no light from the burning sphere could change.

But now Jessie panicked. She wondered if she left it too late to return tonight. Truth be told, she got carried away watching her bullied classmate today and lost track of time. She would rather have stayed there in the loving growth of nature's crops, watching the only joy she gets out of life all night. But once he vanished, so did her happiness. Jessie was furious. Why did he have to take every ounce of contentment with him once he leaves? Why did he do this to her every time?

Approaching the door, she pressed her dinky ear against it and made no noise. She heard laughter inside made by hoarse male voices. Jessie felt the change, her gut sunk in terror. Intense fear brewed in her stomach as her whole body started to shake. This wasn't fair, but it was unavoidable. She was hungry and had nowhere else to go. Jessie took a deep breath and shakily turned the front door's knob.

Once the door exerted a loud creak to add to Jessie's anguish, the laughter faded and silence fell. Jessie closed her eyes in extravagant dread, quietly gulping. The door was angled so she couldn't see the large living room consisting of a large table with chairs beside a fireplace that Jessie could already see was lit by the orange glow off the stone wall. What were worse were the shadows crisply bedded on the rock. She could see three men with large hats upon their heads, two of which were sitting down. By the looks of it, they were holding drinks and facing in direction of the door. It came as no surprise because the tall standing man, being her father, drank all the time. It wasn't usually that bad, but he had haphazard bursts of rage or violence, all directed at her since he was a single parent. She used to have a good life before her mother died. Ever since then he had changed. Sometimes disappearing into the western wilderness to do all kinds of offences to the law, and all of these times he had his two cowboy pals to do the dirty work with him. Jessie knew that's who was here with him. But she was too young to remember anything back then, so Jessie struggled to distinguish good from bad.

Taking another deep breath, she opened the door wider and finally came face to face with the three large men. Both of the non-relations wore the typical stature of a wild man, their faces barely shaven giving them rough, rugged looks. They had no sense of personal hygiene Jessie concluded not too long ago as their faces were smothered in dirt and sand, not to mention the awful smell all three of them carry. If she looked hard enough, she could see small bits and chunks of food within their hairy faces, which concluded one thing: their noses are not the only things they like to pick and eat. Jessie didn't have to wait long until her predicaments fulfilled.

Her father, Wesley Pickett, approached her and towered over the secretly terrified redhead. His intensifying green eyes smoldered into her own, but she learned how to lock it all up and not reveal anything to him. He didn't look impressed as she felt backed up against the stone wall.

"Why are you late?" he hissed.

"I-I'm sorry daddy," she said. Her voice almost cracked, but she managed to save herself. She subconsciously wanted to appear strong, and refused to be submissive to anything. At least that's what she always picked up on off him.

"That doesn't answer my question Jessica. I always told you to come back before dark, why is that so much ask!" he yelled smashing his glass on the floor. Jessie trembled and her lip quivered. "You've been following that boy again haven't you? If you've been messing around with boys Jessica…"

"No!" Jessie yelped in protest. "I haven't I prom-"

Before she could finish, he had struck her across the cheek and she fell to the ground. Her sobs couldn't be prevented as she brought a hand to her hurting cheek.

"I worry about you, dear," he said to her. Jessie couldn't move; her body was too much in shock. It took every bit of courage she had to even look up to him. Once she did, his cold stare shamed steel. "Go to bed."

Jessie shot to her feet and ran away as the tears burned her eyes. She ran as quickly as she could, more determined to get away from him than ever. Once she was on the top stair, she went straight to her room, shut the door tight and hid under her covers on the floor. Her cover was only a large rag that didn't prevent the atmosphere from getting colder, but it was better than nothing. Jessie gripped it tight, cold and hungry, with eyes clenched shut. Her cheek still burned after the strike and once again her lonely pleading sobs was her only company as she cried herself to sleep.

...

Morning descended over the prairie allowing the grass strands to shimmer adding to the gleaming sparkles of the river. Tumbleweeds pranced across the fields in blissful hops and crossed the footpath leading to the school as Woody made his way. The stream connecting to the main river ran alongside him and the glitter over the surface always gave a merry impression. Woody smiled gently at the water. Even after the unpleasant experience with it the day before, he had nothing against the wet element. His knowledge caused him to sigh depressingly. Woody feared the next thing in store for him. Maybe Mrs. Barlow will let him stay inside today. He could still enjoy the sunshine within the school itself, couldn't he?

He made his way along the path and saw the simple building not too far away across the plain. Woody tried not to think about what's going to happen today. He never knew, and there was never any clue, so he couldn't even try to prepare himself. His thoughts were interrupted when a figure leaped out of the bush he was passing and blocked his way. To Woody's surprise, it was Jessie. She was in a stance, crouched down, with legs wide apart and arms ready at her sides. She looked like she was about to recoil and then lunge herself at him, and it wasn't the first time she's done it either. Woody's eyes widened at her and took a step back. When he did, she took a step forward.

"Where do you think you're going?" she snickered at him.

Woody continued to retreat in his steps, getting more and more worried by the second, and Jessie continued to mimic each step he took. He wasn't going to get a head start today, and he definitely wasn't expecting this to happen so early. Her gaze was once again fixed on him, no distraction was getting the better of her and Woody wondered why she was so dedicated to do this. As he continued to walk backwards, it was getting to the stage of him almost tripping over some fallen twigs now. He had to briefly turn his head a few times to see where he was going, and this slowed him down allowing Jessie to come that little bit closer. She giggled as he squirmed, enjoying every bit of this. At last she seized the opportunity to grab hold of him and jumped forward. However, Woody managed to catch on to what she was about to do and avoided her grip in time for him to manoeuvre his way around her. The opportunity opened, and Woody ran away as fast as he could. Jessie was tremendously irritated when she realised he managed to escape her trap and immediately ran after him.

"You think you can get away Woody!" she mockingly chuckled out to him.

Woody briefly looked back to see how close she was and picked up the pace as his heart beat in panic. He was determined to get to the school before she caught up to him. Conversely, Jessie's fixed purpose was to extract every bit of fun out of today as she could. Her need for his attention was awfully large today, and she needed it now. This realisation caused her inner frustration to double, and locking her eye on the target like a hungry hawk, she also ran faster.

As the pair sprinted downhill over the grass, they got closer and closer to the school itself. Unfortunately, Jessie cut the distance between them rapidly and finally leaped onto Woody's back. The sudden increase of weight caused him to stumble forward and the two rolled over the remaining hill before stopping within some bushes. Their fall hurt them both, but Jessie replenished quicker than Woody did. She scrambled on top of him to pin him down, then held her hand to his mouth to prevent any cries for help. Desperately he took hold of her upper arms to try and push her off. Jessie had actually done this attack without thinking and didn't have any plans for Woody at this point. So she instead went with the flow. To Woody's surprise, her grip on him didn't hurt. Usually she was very rough, like yesterday his wrists ached after he got thrown into the river. This time it remained strong but he felt no pain and this really confused him.

They were lying down together, completely hidden in the thick undergrowth, and Jessie didn't do anything else as her unsure eyes met his frightened ones. He was so close to her now, and this just stopped everything. Woody could see that she had relaxed and it seemed like she wasn't going to do anything else to him. They had been in this position many times before and each of them Woody remembered, none of them being very pleasant. He didn't know why this one was different. His thoughts muted by the way she was looking at him. There was something in them that said so much but he couldn't read. Her usual confident and reptilian glower changed into a light and leafy gaze, this seemed to have calmed him down slightly. But, even if it was just a glimpse, there was something he picked up on strongly. It was sadness he saw.

Jessie removed her hand from his mouth, and the lack of apprehension prevented Woody from calling for someone to help him. She wasn't lying to herself when she realised that she only felt happy when he was around, but she never knew how to express it. Except this one moment when Jessie and Woody felt no exasperation inside them and this caused both to just stare at each other. Woody was unbelievably confused as to what was going on in her head. She was still volatile and he didn't know what to expect. Somehow the breeze brushed through her hair towards him and Woody picked up a strong scent of cigarette smoke and booze. That was odd. He thought Jessie is insensitive enough to live as the rough and tumble type. But there was no trace in her eyes or skin that said she was growing up too quickly into a drunken hooligan. That was a type he knew she wasn't. One way or another that smell made him very curious and now he wanted to know why she smelt like that. The very painful looking bruise on her cheek was too clear to ignore too. He would love to know how that happened.

As he was pondering over this, Jessie didn't know what to do with herself. In honest truth, Jessie deeply wanted to rest her head on his chest and remain at peace. It was like the two of them were separate from the rest of the world for her and she didn't want that to end. But the sound of the bell from the school caught both of their attentions. The young redhead sighed in disappointment and turned her head back to observe Woody's detail as he kept his look on Mrs. Barlow; who could be seen at the entrance through the twigs. He was so interesting to her. He was two years older than she was but her height chucked that fact away quickly. Soft wavy hair with his sienna eyes. She was intensely reminded of how he could never possibly like her and she shut her eyes tight to prevent the ever-growing sadness from expressing itself outside. She did not want to do it in front of him, even if he was distracted by something else.

Woody looked back at her. A moment passed before she decided to get off him to walk out of the bush. Woody watched her, the twigs snapping gently when they were disturbed by the animated life, and the pure uncertainty he felt made him forget to get up himself. He was breathing heavily trying to calm himself down. After that unexpected attack he was sure he was going to get another round of torture like so many times before. But she did nothing. She had him, and she did absolutely nothing.

The final sound of the bell snapped Woody back to his senses and he scrambled to his feet before running up to join his classmates. Mrs. Barlow released the bells' rope with a soft smile on her face. The children of the class formed two short lines in front of her. Jessie was at the back of one and Woody ran to the back of the other. When he came in sight, Mrs. Barlow's smile went subtly wider.

"Good morning class," she said sweetly. "I'm really glad you all made it today because we have a new student I'd like you all to meet. Let's all go in shall we?"

As Mrs. Barlow beckoned everyone into the school, most of the class were chatting amongst themselves about the new student. This has happened before as everyone in the class is at different ages. Mrs. Barlow even has to teach some of the adults in town during the evenings; simple and basic lessons like reading and writing. The school itself didn't have anyone to teach in it until Mrs. Barlow offered her services, which the Sheriff gratefully accepted. Woody wondered if this was going to be someone he was going to get along with. A spark of hope of his loneliness ending came up and Woody wished for the best.

Inside, the school was a large room with long desks outstretching from the sides, all of them facing the large blackboard and teacher's desk at the front. Everyone sat down at his or her desks. Woody of course sat alone at the front while Jessie sat with Maggie and Katherine at the back. All the children got their books, ink and quill out ready for the lesson. During the preparation and quiet talking amongst the children, Woody turned his attention to the front. Mrs. Barlow was talking to a young girl at the front. The young girl must be the new student as he'd never seen her before, and somehow she made him freeze in wonder. She was so pretty. Her shiny golden hair and crystal blue eyes entranced him. Woody could only sit there with mouth and eyes stretched wide open. He didn't think it was even possible for someone to be that pretty. Except for Mrs. Barlow herself of course. Then he immediately made the connection. He only thought of one word to respond to this girl.

_-Wow-_

Once everyone had settled down Mrs. Barlow stood up in front of them with the young girl beside her. She was wearing a light pink dress with a book clutched in both of her dinky and delicate hands. Her posture told Woody she was quite nervous. Jessie looked up and when she saw the little girl, she wasn't sure how to react. Even Jessie would say that she is the prettiest girl she had ever seen; somehow the thought of this new student aroused mixed feelings of worry and envy. It was the gentle and soft look of her hairs' curl and the intelligence she spotted in those cerulean orbs; everything Jessie secretly wanted to be. Jessie always thought it was in fairy stories where a maid like her could exist and there she was, standing oh-so-gracefully at the front. Jessie looked around and noticed all of the boys she could see were left in awe at her beauty for one so young. Panic and horror-stricken, Jessie's gaze snapped to where Woody was and the look on his face topped all of them. That stare of admiration was purely warming and Jessie's small feeling of jealousy shot through the roof. Maggie looked at her and could have sworn she had turned red in anger, almost to the point where she wanted to sit a bit further away from her in fright.

"Class this is our new student. She's new to schooling after being home-tutored so be nice to her and show how much fun school is," Mrs. Barlow said.

_-I'd use the word 'fun' mildly-_ thought Jessie.

Mrs. Barlow looked to Bo and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Why don't you introduce yourself, dear?"

She turned out to be more confident than she seemed as the young blonde took a step forward. "Hello everyone. My name's Bo and I'm very happy to meet you all."

Woody felt his knees go weak. Even her voice was perfect, silvery and mellow. The thought of having such a grace in the class brought a wide smile to his face. This day has turned out better than he thought. When she stopped her sentence, all of the boys in the class waved and yelled a series of howdys and hellos. Woody was a bit caught in the moment and forgot to join in. Mrs. Barlow grinned at the class for acting this way but didn't overlook Woody's face. She knew Bo is such a kind-hearted girl, Sheriff Dillin had met her a few times before and would say it was because she was "raised by an angel" so it came as no surprise. Woody thought of course Bo is Mrs. Barlow's daughter; it's obvious.

The teacher laughed slightly. She then directed Bo to the desk where Woody sat and he felt the nerves start to over-power him. Jessie watched in silence. A cold deadly silence as she was scrunching a piece of paper in her hands to keep her temper controlled.

"This is Woody, Bo. He'll look after you," Mrs. Barlow said. Bo happily sat beside him as he continued to shake a little bit. "Can I trust you with her, dear?" she asked Woody.

Woody knew he had to say something. He didn't want to appear unwilling. "Yes! Of course I will ma'am."

With that said, Mrs. Barlow smiled and went back to her desk, "Alright then class. Let's start the lesson."

Bo sat quite closely to his left and put the book down on the desk, all with soft concentration on her face. She didn't seem uncomfortable to sit beside him, which Woody felt happy about. The same can't be said for him though; he never knew he could be so shy.

Once they had a set of words to practice, soft discussions were heard as the class did their work. Mrs. Barlow was busy filling in paperwork on her desk. Woody had decided to concentrate on the writing to take his mind off Bo beside him. That was until he heard her speak up.

"You have very nice handwriting," she remarked with a smile. Woody saw in the corner of his eye that Bo had been watching him over his shoulder. The close proximity made him nervous again.

"Th-thank you," he stuttered. Bo giggled at his response. She wasn't expecting him to be that shy.

When there was a small pause, Woody realised Bo had said something very friendly to him. He wasn't too sure how to react but he didn't really want the conversation to end. That's the first time he's ever had an exchange of friendly dialogue with someone his age but he couldn't think of anything else to say without the fear of Bo turning out to be like all of the others. Woody was too afraid to risk it so he just carried on writing. But then he glimpsed slightly at Bo's work and was left gobsmacked.

"Wow. Your words look beautiful," he said without thinking.

Bo giggled again when he saw his face. He was so sweet it caused her to blush. "Aww thank you. That's nice of you to say so."

Bo finished slightly before Woody did. She waited for him to put the quill down, and then she asked, "Do you think you could show me around during break?" Woody looked at her slightly surprised.

"Y-you… w-want _me _to?" he asked nervously.

"Of course. You were very nice to me," she said happily.

"I was? Really?" Woody felt over the moon that she said that. "Y-yes I'd love to."

Jessie had kept an eye on them throughout the whole lesson. Seeing the two smiling at each other like that was adding insult to injury. Everything Jessie wanted, this new girl was getting. She'd only been in the show five minutes and the spotlight was on her, everyone in the class loved her already. Worst of all, it would seem that Woody was at her centre of interest. He may not know this, but while Woody was writing Jessie noticed Bo had taken several glimpses at him. Her eyes narrowed viciously at the thought. No one had the right to steal him from her, especially not someone new. Jessie would just have to show Bo that there is a balanced order of how things work around here, and nothing was going to change that.


	3. Chapter 3

**All You Wanted**

**A Jessie and Woody story**

**Chapter 3/6**

For the first time, Mrs. Barlow saw Woody smile when the bell rang to start break. It lifted her spirits further when Bo took his arm to follow him around. It was a bit amusing seeing Woody so nervous but she believed it was the first time he's exchanged pleasantries positively. She knew meeting her daughter would work and at the same time she knew Bo would get a better taste of the real world here. Understanding the safety of inside the home needs to be balanced by the understanding of how wild the outside is too. Her husband tried to advise against it when she first brought up the idea last night but after Mrs. Barlow insisted and since Bo liked the idea, he eventually gave in. Mrs. Barlow knew that even a delicate rose needs to have a thorn. It's the only way a young person can learn to defend themselves when the time comes. She went to stand by the door since it was another beautiful day but decided to leave Woody and Bo alone, let them embrace the sunlight.

As she inhaled the warm summer breeze, Jessie walked to the side of her slowly with anxious eyes. Mrs. Barlow concluded that she wasn't paying attention to her because there was no acknowledgement of her presence. Jessie looked like she had one thing on her mind because that face said she was concentrating contently but intensely. Mrs. Barlow smiled at her and leaned against the doorframe as she watched the redhead observe.

"What are you up to Miss. Jane?" she asked kindly. Jessie looked at her with a blank but innocent look. Mrs. Barlow caught onto something else in her eyes. Jessie was worried about something and she wasn't even aware of how much this change has affected her. She looked like she was genuinely scared of losing something so special in life. "Are you feeling okay, dear?"

Jessie didn't respond. She almost hated Mrs. Barlow for introducing Bo to the class. But Jessie did love her like Woody did. She's the only other adult she talks to, apart from her alcoholic father, and the nicest too. Jessie tried to never get on her bad side or upset her in anyway. Instead of speaking back, she just turned away and walked off to look for her target. Mrs. Barlow watched her go, not too sure of what to make with Jessie's behaviour.

...

Woody led Bo into a small section of the woods. He didn't really say much but Bo encouraged him to speak. He ended up explaining how he likes to take his colt here sometimes. He showed her all of the different fallen logs and mounds Bullseye favours in his jumping. Bo noticed that as he carried on talking the confidence and pleasure he was getting from telling someone this increased with each sentence. It made her smile again. That bright expression he had was cute she thought, making her conclude that she really enjoyed his company. Looks like he did too.

Bo remembered when her mother first told her about Woody. How he was the nicest boy you could possibly meet, but also how he was so lonely. Bo didn't understand why, especially when she would leap on the opportunity to be friends with someone like him.

"I would love to meet this young horse of yours, Woody," Bo mentioned. "He sounds very exciting."

When he heard her speak again he remembered how fragile her appearance was, but when she spoke the confidence made itself known. It was something very admirable and he wished he were more like that.

"I should introduce him to you someday Bo," he said gently. He clasped his hands together behind his back and kicked a stone away with his eyes to the ground. Woody has never felt this way. Actually feeling joy with someone his age was indescribable. He didn't want it to end. It confused him slightly though. Is this what friendship was?

"Bo?" he asked.

She raised her entrancing sapphire eyes to him, "Yes?"

"Are we friends?" Woody felt silly asking a question like that, but after feeling the cold loneliness for so long he didn't want to let that warming feeling go. He had to find out for sure.

Bo giggled, "Silly. Of course we're friends."

"Really?" Woody asked hopeful.

Bo walked up to him and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Yes." Woody was dumbfounded and blushed bright red. This was a moment when his mind went blank and he truly didn't know to think.

Instead he said once more, "Wow."

A large rustle was then heard in the bushes. Snapping of twigs and harsh disturbances to the leaves broke the calmness of the air. Woody looked to the bushes and his heart froze in its tracks when Jessie, Maggie and Katherine charged out of it. Woody gasped and jumped back to Bo beside him. Bo herself looked at them oddly trying to remember who they were from the class. She only recognised Jessie since her flaming sun stroked hair was unique amongst the class.

"Hello Woodrow, we've been lookin' for ya," she sneered with crossed arms.

Her tone sent Woody shivering all over his body. His eyes were as wide as they could go, calamitous and frightful. Bo noticed how Jessie's appearance affected Woody's posture. He was very scared having completely forgotten Jessie always looked for him during breaks. Now her look said she was extra furious about something or another. He guessed its because he was talking to another classmate. Woody knew Jessie liked it when he was submissive to the way things work between them. He always wondered if that was why no one wanted to befriend him. They didn't want to get involved in his torments from her. That tone she used was something alien to him though. It sounded worse than before, and now he got Bo involved. Realisation struck him and his gut turned.

"Bo, you'd better go," he told her quietly, not even making eye contact.

Bo snapped her attention to him in surprise, completely shocked by what was happening here. Bo figured out that Jessie was no friend to Woody. She could sense the tension, especially when their eyes met. For some strange reason, and Woody found this particularly strange, Jessie immediately struck her focus on Bo giving her the deadliest look. Something was wrong. However, Bo stood still and looked at Jessie questioningly.

"Who are you?" she asked.

Jessie ignored her. "You'll be surprised to know Wood that we don't actually want to see you. Better get outta here while you still can."

Woody definitely knew this was abnormal, but when he found out that Jessie was eyeing Bo like a dangerous coyote his panicking doubled.

"Jessica, please leave Bo alone," he pleaded.

"Aww, you're not going to drown me in your tears like you did yesterday are you?" she replied.

Woody felt angry inside him then. If anyone was in danger of drowning yesterday, it was him. Bo gasped to what she said. Her mother told her that about him as well last night. So it was Jessie who did it.

Bo placed a caring hand on his shoulder and asked, "Woody what did they do to you?" Her only response was a tremble from him before he tensed because he was too scared to say anything else. Woody knew if he said anything Jessie would come after him again, not necessarily during school time but before and probably after it. Bo was now extremely worried.

However their contact didn't last long when Maggie and Katherine tackled Woody to the ground and held his arms down. He gasped in shock and struggled to get up again, but even he understood by now that it was pointless. Bo was left feeling stunned, not believing that they could do something like that to someone so nice.

"Woody!" she cried out. She was about to run to help him but Jessie stood between them. Bo froze after being taken aback by how fast Jessie was.

"Listen carefully," she hissed in Bo's face. She spoke in a voice loud enough for only Bo to hear. She was petrified herself by how personal this suddenly seemed. "Woody is mine. You are not to speak to him, look at him and especially not to touch him. If I see you do anything like that I'll come after you myself."

All she wanted was to keep things the way they are. Jessie always knew this was the best way to handle things. Take matters into her own hands to defend what she… adulates…

Bo was terrified, that much was true and Jessie's words sunk in perfectly to make her want to run away. But when she heard Woody struggling to get up again and caught sight of him being held down, Bo felt like she needed to do something to stop this. Her eyes narrowed. She didn't even think about how this possessive-like behaviour was strange.

"You can't stop me or Woody from doing what we want," she started nervously. Her words sounded more cross as she spoke.

Jessie chuckled, "Oh yeah? And you're going to stop me, are you?"

"If I have to then yes."

"What are you going to do? Run to the teacher like the little fairy princess that you are?"

Bo was feeling weaker by her tone, confidence slightly leaving her. "That's horrible! Why are you doing that to Woody?"

"It's what he gets for being a little twerp."

"You're so mean to him it's no wonder he doesn't like you!"

A wave of reality took Jessie over and she froze. Her mind went blank, her voice silenced and her body shook. The words. The strongest but faintest words that rung through Jessie's head had finally made itself known through someone's voice. Somehow what was worse is that the words attacked Jessie like a weapon, striking her softest nerve like a bullet. She felt like if she had concluded that fact to herself out loud a long time ago this pain she felt might not exist anymore.

"_Inner peace is not about being right all the time. It's about knowing when to accept it when you're wrong."_

The words trailed Jessie's eyes down to the ground. Woody could see her in front of him and he was mesmerised by what the words did. He heard them too and Jessie was suffering an emotion so hurtful. Woody didn't question how or why; he could just sense it. It was like how Jessie acted this morning but more. His own heart was burning because it was true. All he wanted to do now was run away and hide in a dark hole. But what he truly wanted was to not want that. He wanted them all to get along. No bullying. No fear. Dillin would say they're too young to want conflict between them, why would they want to grow up so fast and throw away the best years of their life. That was truly why he was so unhappy. Not because of the bullying, but why the bullying even existed.

Maggie and Katherine turned to Jessie to find out what was happening. Bo made the point and had no sympathy towards her, as her glare was now more confident than before. The two girls, without any other orders from the redhead, got off of Woody and went away. Woody kept his gaze on Jessie. His senses were strong then and he couldn't ignore them even if he wanted to. Bo immediately went to Woody after the girls got off him and helped him up. Jessie was frozen stiff on the spot, still feeling the aftermath of the words.

"Come on Woody," said Bo who tugged his arm away. Woody let himself be dragged by Bo for a couple of steps before he stopped them.

"Wait," he said. He never took his eyes away from the taller girl. The changes to Jessie's behaviour recently, even if they were only a few times, were too noticeable to ignore.

"Woody, let's go," Bo said again pulling at his sleeve.

"You go, I'll catch up," Woody said gently.

"But-"

"It's okay, Bo," he assured. "I'll be okay."

Bo hesitated for a couple of seconds before she walked back towards the school, turning to see him a few times before vanishing through the plants. Woody turned his head back to Jessie. He thought it was his imagination playing tricks on him but he could have sworn that he heard a small whimper. Woody cautiously took a step forward towards her. Then he saw it. Her back was turned but he saw a tear fall. The sparkly surface hit the soil gracefully and soundlessly. He was still and wondered if this was actually possible. Never in all of his few but dragging years did he ever see her cry. It placed the cards on the table and his fear of her was then questioned. Instead it acted like the wildest nature of nature; it changed – to worry.

The trance was broke when the school bell rung to end the moment. Woody and Jessie were surprised by the familiar noise and looked behind them. They saw the small bell tower between the far trees indicating the school's location. Woody looked to the soil below them and sighed. Jessie wasn't aware that he was still there; she thought he'd left with Bo, to get as far away from her as possible. It was truth to say that she was glad he was still there and only him. Jessie never thought about how it was better when it was just the two of them. But she didn't dare to meet his gaze. Woody managed to catch a glimpse of her bloodshot eyes before she turned her head away. It turns out she was crying more than he thought and Woody thought whether he should ask if she was feeling okay.

But when the chanting of the school bell ended, Woody knew he should leave. He didn't want to though, he wanted to know more. Jessie was acting differently from before and Woody's heart burned in guilt and concern towards her. But he wasn't her friend, why should he stay here? Since she kept her back to him, he decided it would be best for him to turn and walk away. Which he did. Jessie waited for him to go. Taking a few glances before accidentally catching his eye whenever he looked back. Confusing vibes occurred when their eyes met, even if it was for less than a second.

Jessie felt cold and alone when Woody was gone from sight. She knew going back to the school wasn't going to make her feel better, so she just found a log to sit on and stayed there. The perfect companionship between the trees' bark and the soft luscious leaves were more comforting for her than anything else now.

...

Class started as normal. Mrs. Barlow wondered about where Jessie was but thought it was typically another child playing hooky. It wasn't the first time it's happened either. Many other children liked to do just that. This time the only one absent was Jessie but class went as normal. Everyone had a book and listening to the chosen child as he read, most dreading on it being their turn next.

Woody sat at the front desk once again with Bo beside him. The threat said to her before seemed to have little effect after the result. In fact, Bo felt better with herself after that and was sitting closer to Woody. He was trying to concentrate with his reading but nothing was distracting him from what happened from his mind. He knew Jessie was still there and he was sure he shouldn't feel bad for leaving her there, but he did. In his mind he was painting the picture of the verdant forest. Leaves falling gently to the ground, moss gifting another life to the dead wood below and the sun illuminating the land with a glorious glow. Then there was Jessie, and all he could see was her emerald eyes and the tears that gingerly fell. Woody named the artwork in his mind "sensitivity"; a side he has never seen. One he thought could never exist in her.

He looked up from the book and breathed deeply. Thinking about Jessie awakened the memory of when she first came to the school. A few years ago when the town was much smaller with a population the same as the cupboard of a famished farmer, it was only Woody who went to school. Dillin was always busy in his duties as Sheriff to home tutor him and accordingly was old friends with Mrs. Barlow. The young teacher immediately took a liking to the sienna-eyed boy, impressively astonished by his smarts. A few more weeks passed until Jessie arrived at the door. Woody remembered strongly sensing someone there while he was working. He turned around and saw her silhouetted by the bright sun behind her. Jessica Jane, a tall but silent girl taking one small step after the other when Mrs. Barlow welcomed her inside. Jessie then let her eyes meet his. Something was there, it left him feeling more than enlightened and he'll never forget that moment no matter how old he gets.

Jessie sat against a tree in the forest. Her scarlet hair tickled her face gently and she happily let the warm air comfort her. Her gaze was locked on the tree bark opposite her and her hands were caressing the dry soil she sat comfortably on. She was thinking about what Bo said, about Woody not liking her. Of course he didn't like her, he's probably having a good time with Bo now and forgotten that she's here. He's finally found that friend he's always wanted. But there was something that Bo, and Woody, didn't know; she wanted him to like her. Oh how desperate she was for him to like her. Every night when Jessie follows him home, it tugged at her heartstrings like a lassoed critter. She thought back to when she first laid eyes on him on her first day at school. Of course Jessie was too young to know what that feeling's deeper meaning meant. Unaware that it was this feeling that craved for his company, attention and friendship. She never knew how to get that. Jessie did not know, never learned, how to befriend someone. It wasn't fair, because like Woody she felt lonely herself, and probably more so.

When their break happened and they met outside the lesson, Jessie wasn't as shy as Woody was but quite playful, which encouraged him to like her more. Her adventurous personality was something he loved most on that day. Woody remembered how the following day went slightly different however. Jessie was then a lot more closed-off and aggressive, and her happiness appeared to have vanished. Even now Woody had no idea why. Jessie learned that night of the first day that even a loved one can surprise you, namely her father, for that was the night her mother passed away. To one as sensitive as Woody was, Jessie knew she could easily get what she wanted but without showing him that she would submit to anything or anyone. She never meant for her actions to turn into bullying qualities but it just ended up that way. Jessie was afraid of Woody turning out to be the same as her father, unknowingly it happened to her instead. As she grew up without someone to show her the straight and narrow, her only learned reactions came from the wrong role model. It broke her heart and made her sick because she didn't know this. Instead she was left with the confusion. She lost any chance of having Woody as a friend. Jessie brought her legs to her chest and hugged them tight, wishing dreadfully for the clock to turn back to the moment when Woody looked at her like he did with Bo. Maybe it was further wishful thinking, unaware that Woody had thought the same thing, but she could have sworn that he looked at her much more affectionately than Bo. Jessie further tortured herself when she thought of what could have happened instead of this now. She didn't care who knew or what they would make of it; she was holding that memory close to her heart forever and always.


	4. Chapter 4

**All You Wanted**

**A Jessie and Woody story**

**Chapter 4/6**

"Alright class, have a nice evening," said Mrs. Barlow as she waved the children goodbye.

The sun descended, with a last kiss to the western land, over the distant hills and the school bell chanted its last ring before settling down. Woody's class departed rapidly into separate directions of the prairie, all were running home after another hard days' work. Their racing legs darted over the ground with as much excitement as a herd of roaming buffalo.

When their tiny figures skipped and disappeared behind the boundaries of a sky-reaching hill and their voices echoed into the midst of the dozy wind, Woody was walking slowly forward towards the path that led_ him_ home. His bag was slung lazily over his right shoulder, swinging gently to the sides with every step. He was hypnotised by the collection of dirt showing different shades of brown, many made him wonder if that's what his eyes looked like up close. That thought was quite down heartening; thinking how that might have caused everyone to treat him like the dirt. Maybe he was just born that way. Out of his thoughts, Woody wasn't aware of how tense he was with the tightly contracting hand around his bags' strap. He didn't even notice how nothing was absorbed into his mind during the last lesson. Mrs. Barlow had noticed this and knew this change was out of the ordinary for Woody. His concentration was let slip and whatever caused that must have been something big. She was going to question Woody about it but he seemed to have set his body on muscle memory when he mindlessly put his things away before he left.

Mrs. Barlow stood at the door once again as she watched him go. The lonely boy kept his gaze to the ground, and she took note of the leaves that followed him like sheep. Bo went next to her and sighed when she spotted him.

When the teacher noticed her young daughter she asked, "Did you find out who the bully was?"

"I think so, but –" Bo started. Her voice was quivering and full of fret. "- I-I don't know…"

Mrs. Barlow was troubled by all of this, "What do you mean, dear?"

Bo just couldn't describe what happened. She couldn't explain it to herself let alone her mother. But she tried, "Something happened during break."

"Oh? Please tell me, dear."

"I think it was Jessie, mother."

Vexed by hearing Jessie's name, she turned to her desk. "Really? Well I think I better write a letter to Miss. Jane's parents." Mrs. Barlow couldn't believe it was Jessie. Not in all of the years of schooling was there even a hint of it. Sure Woody acted strangely anxious around Jessie but he was like that around all of the children. Mrs. Barlow was remorseful over how she let Woody suffer for so long, she could have at least picked up on how he acted that way _more_ when Jessie was around and was going to put this straight now. But Bo clutched her dress and stopped her in mid step.

"Wait."

The teacher turned her head back with that determined look never leaving her face. However Bo's insistence made her very confused. She's finally found the culprit who has been putting Woody through so much and was so determined to end it. But Bo's eyes resembling the mysterious depths of the ocean were in deep and dark sorrow. This looked like this was deeper than she first imagined. Mrs. Barlow was an understanding woman and a very good listener so she decided to give it a chance. She knelt down beside Bo and placed a hand on her shoulder for comfort.

"Alright, honey. Tell me everything," she said softly.

Bo cleared her throat and tried her best to describe what happened. "Jessie went out to find Woody and I during break. From the way Woody was acting, I'd say it wasn't the first time it's happened."

This didn't surprise Mrs. Barlow, especially when yesterday was not the only time something dramatic happened.

"When she did, she was only focused on me. Her eyes scared me. She came up to my face and demanded that I'm not to go near Woody." Bo looked up to her mother. "She really scared me because she sounded like she would actually hurt me if I did." Bo was almost in tears as she spoke. Mrs. Barlow was really worried now and pulled Bo into an embrace to comfort her.

Bo, in the embrace, already felt safe with her mother there. It was warm and soothing. There were small whimpers that escaped her lips but as Mrs. Barlow cooed her to calm down, she started breathing heavily. It was funny, because her tears of fright were similar to Jessie's burning emerald eyes when she last saw her. Maybe her parents could make her feel better too, she thought.

_- But why was she so uptight when Woody was mentioned? -_

Bo then realised she needed to continue, because there was the point that had not yet been said and Bo felt this was most important. Not sure why but she followed what her guide was telling her to do. She eased herself away from Mrs. Barlow and continued.

"I said something to Jessie after that."

"What?"

"I said… Woody will never like you." Mrs. Barlow narrowed her eyes when Bo said that. She shifted her eyes to the left to wonder why that was interesting. "Jessie then stopped what she was doing and left us alone. Except when I tried to take Woody away he wouldn't." Mrs. Barlow looked at Bo again, listening intently. "He kept looking at Jessie. He told me to head back and he'll follow. But then the next time I saw him was in class and Jessie never came back."

To say she was bewildered by Bo's tale was truth. If what Bo said about Jessie was correct and she was the bully, then every sticky end she found Woody in was because of her. But he didn't run away with Bo at the end. Woody stayed with Jessie. Mrs. Barlow didn't know what to make of that.

"Thank you Bo for doing that for me," she said quietly. "Get your things dear and we'll head home."

...

It was still light in the sky, but Woody knew it wouldn't be for much longer. A darkening veil was stretching its hand from the distance and sending the traces of the day away. There was a lone sparkling star ahead of where he was sitting. It twinkled merrily at him. Woody always thought that was how stars talked. By shining dimly or brightly. He was in no mood to talk now but the star was being enthusiastic. Woody was resting his head in his hands while sitting by a lake. He chose to ignore the star but even its reflection in the clear and cool water was winking at him.

Guilt was thriving in his gut and he didn't know how to handle it. Woody wasn't sure who to question it about. He felt Sheriff Dillin was the best guide in this situation but whenever he took a few steps towards home it didn't feel right, and turning back towards the wood where Woody guessed Jessie still was made him question further whether it was right or not. It was too much for him and it ached his head, so he just sat down in a dip of a hill where the lake lay peacefully. He stared into the lake and daydreamed to the point when he felt the chills of the evening encircle him.

Woody knew he had to find out what was wrong with Jessie, because he discovered that was what was bothering him so much. But if he did he had to do it quick before Dillin finds he isn't home yet. Once again the old man will be working late so he had time. Making the decision, Woody got to his feet and started back towards the school where the woods were. He wasn't sure what he'd do, but every step felt right.

...

Jessie, alone in the forest, lost all hope of finding happiness. She knew if she went home it would be the same result as every other time. Instead she just sat on the soil drawing pictures with her finger. It was warmer here than it was in the open spaces. The trees trapped more warmth from the day and resting beside them allowed her to listen to the soothing music of leaves and the air. Jessie missed her mother dearly. She thought about how soft her voice was and how she would hold her in her arms whenever she felt like this. Then there was a day when she said,

"_If there's ever a time when you're in the dark and I'm not there, express what you feel by your hand."_

Jessie didn't really know what that meant. The only thing she could think of involving her own hands was when she would draw pictures. So Jessie decided to give it a go. With her index finger, she manipulated paths in the soil and created a Grey Wolf coming across an Injured Doe. It wasn't much to look at she thought, but it made her feel a little bit better. Keeping it the way it was, she fingered the wolf and daydreamed.

Jessie was too stuck in her own world to not notice Woody approaching through the shrubbery behind her. Seeing her still here made his face drop in worry and he slowed down. He had started to run here in case he missed her but the silence of the trees made him feel like he should quiet down. As he took one cautious step after the other towards her, he subconsciously tried to remember what it was that Bo said before Jessie froze. But the memory was clouded.

Woody tried not to be sidetracked by how her free-flowing hair danced in the wind. It was so uniquely coloured and in perfect contrast with the green surroundings, just like Jessie's eyes. The thought made Woody more careful, it was like the essence of her emerald eyes touched the woods and made him feel like he was being watched from all around.

So soundless. The only thing that could be heard was the gust of winds hitting the branches from above. Woody looked up to the treetops and spotted the clear night sky before he reached her. From here, Woody could only trust his gut on this. He wasn't sure how to catch her attention gently, he thought he could clear his throat or tap her shoulder. It would have been easier if she heard him coming. Not a snap of a twig or step into the dry ground even earned a twitch from her. But she instead continued to finger the wolf, lost in her unknown world.

That was when the drawing caught his eye. Woody carefully leaned over her to see the picture in the soil. It was partly covered by fallen leaves but his concentration increased as he observed the outline forming the two magnificent beasts of the wild. He thought it was beautiful and left him in awe. Woody could draw himself; he loved drawing birds and horses, especially Bullseye. But he never tried wolves before, or deer or even draw in the soil. He thought that was very inspiring and desperately wanted to sit down next to her to collaborate.

Woody didn't think before this, he didn't take any possible consequences into mind when he spoke but he just had to say it, "I like your drawing."

Jessie jumped by the sudden voice and jolted her head to look behind her. His voice wasn't frightening but the silence's interruption was shocking. She looked up to see Woody there who jumped back a bit when she gasped by the surprise. Their breathing was obvious in the slumbering wood and all they could do was stare at each other for a moment. Jessie couldn't believe it, having to blink a few times to realise the world around her was far from a dream. He came back. Not even the light of the next day came by and she's seeing him again. This moment made her feel overjoyed to see him, banishing the disconsolate feelings from before into the vanishing past. Jessie wasn't sure how to react. Woody was petrified when she didn't say anything. The moonlight was shining on both of their eyes and they could see each other so clearly. Jessie loved how his eyes were exactly like the tree bark. Much like a newcomer who was welcomed into the wood. A new and younger tree. The same beauty she looked for in the evenings to grant her day with something to smile about herself. But the friendly and warming aura they usually held were absent from them now, he looked uncertain of himself. Looking at this made Jessie upset because normally at this time she would hide somewhere and spy on his smile. She would have felt treated to admire a trace of his heart. They were unique, like her own eyes, and it was as sweet as the nectar for honey. Taking this into consideration, she realised she has gotten his full attention again and habit caused her to banish all of the silly things from her head.

"Woodrow," she smirked. Her tone frightened him again and he tried to remember why he was here in the first place.

"Y-yes Jessica?"

"What are you doing here?" she asked like a serpent as she got to her feet.

"I-I was, err…" Woody couldn't find the words.

"You shouldn't have come back." Jessie was now taking steps towards him, and Woody now thought that coming back wasn't a good idea. He walked right into the lion's den when he could have just gone home. He could have been safe and sound in Dillin's cabin with Bullseye, instead he's in a dark wood with his bully preparing to pounce. He wondered how he could have been so stupid.

"Okay," he murmured, stepping away from her. "I'm sorry Jessica. I'll leave you alone if you want me to."

"Don't think you can get away that easily."

Woody realised he shouldn't have got any further involvement in this, he had completely forgotten about how he couldn't possibly get through to Jessie. But Woody didn't come here to start a fight. He just wanted to know if Jessie was okay. But the fear had clogged his progressive thoughts and everything was just telling him to run.

"Jessica, please don't do this…" Jessie ignored him and continued to smirk and approach with stern confidence.

She refused to be shown as weak. It was a promise she made herself and she was sticking by it, no matter what anyone says. There was one thing that she knew for certain: not to let Woody's attempts for mercy get to her. It was weak. Then a thought erupted from the depths of her head, and she panicked thinking about what Woody might have seen from before. "You've come back to make fun of me, haven't you?" Jessie hissed.

"No!" Woody said quickly. He began to panic himself, holding his hands out in protest. "No! I swear I'm not!"

"I don't believe you, you little rat. I'm going to make you wish you never came here."

"No Jessica. That's not why I'm here at all. I just want to – "

Jessie wasn't listening. She charged towards Woody and he only just turned to run away before she forced him to the ground. She comfortably fixed her weight perfectly onto his back before grabbing hold of his right hand and moving it into a hurtful lock behind him. For extra measure, she held onto his hair tightly to keep him in place. Woody was now utterly horrified. He wasn't expecting an attack now and this grip was especially rough. She wasn't letting him go anywhere, and the trap he got caught into was too terrifying. He felt the cold soil on his cheek and struggled to get out of the pin before Jessie increased the pressure on the hand lock. Woody cried out a bit before his struggling ceased. Jessie kept a firm grip on him but released the pressure when he calmed down and breathed heavily.

"That's a good boy," she said with a smirk. She moved closer to her ear and said, "Now to pick up where I left off this morning."

"Jessica!" Woody struggled again but Jessie once more increased the pressure causing him to stop. He was cut off from seeing her and he was frustrated. He could just see her in the corner of his eye but if he was being honest, he didn't have to see her to know she was grinning madly. "Please don't do this."

"More pleading? Why don't you do me a favour for once Woodrow and stop it," Jessie replied. She stayed close to his ear and kept her grip tight. "You're such a little wimp, y'know? A wimp and a coward."

More and more she felt aggravated because it wasn't fair. Jessie had nothing, Woody had everything and all Jessie wanted was for him to like her. The sadness caused by a mistake that wasn't her own. A relationship that could have been was destroyed a long time ago, and this burned her insides in rage. She was going to let him know just how she feels. She was going to break him down.

Woody shut his eyes tight and sighed, allowing specks of soil and tiny twigs to glide on his breath briefly. This situation turned out like all the others. He thought that this one could be different. He thought his mind was fixing on the memory of Jessie alone in the woods for a reason and he just couldn't ignore it no matter how hard he tried. Now his attempt was like the last flowers at the dawn of autumn. Trying to shed the colours of summer and spring onto the cold season, being rejected by the sleepy snow and covered by its thick sheet until the flowers were no more.

At this point Woody gave up and surrendered to Jessie's taunts, as that was the only thing he knew he does well.

"I know," he said simply.

Stupefied was Jessie to Woody's response, that was not what she was expecting at all. Surely he's not accepting what she said about him. But because he did, it abruptly didn't feel like the truth at all. Jessie has no memories of times when he would say anything about himself like that. He may be very sensitive but that was something she always liked about him. Deep down she considered it as a character benefit rather than flaw since Woody always picked himself up after anything was dumped on him. Jessie always dreamed of sitting down with him somewhere to talk about her problems, because she knew he would listen and do anything he could to help her through it. She wouldn't ask for anything else in the world if she could have a friend like that.

Woody felt her grip loosen slightly but didn't regard it. He shut any thinking down and just lay there defeated. Jessie was shocked further when she felt him relax and deflate. Flustered for words, she stuttered uselessly, "W-what?"

"I know I am," Woody repeated. His eyes were calmly closed and Jessie didn't question it when she found out he was not planning to fight back. "I've always been afraid of the next day when I go to sleep at night. I'm afraid of facing being on my own in the class and especially when I'm outside. I'm afraid of talking to anyone in case they won't like me. Most of all I'm afraid of my own thoughts turning against me when I know no one will understand me. So you're right Jessica, I _am_ a wimp_ and_ a coward."

Jessie shook her head in denial. She couldn't believe she was hearing this, surely he wasn't actually saying this. Listening to every word he said gently, Jessie realised she was relating to all of it. The young boy who she had been tormenting has been suffering too. Like her, all he wanted was someone to be there for him. Her train of thought ended when he spoke again.

"I probably deserve every thing you do to me," he said finally.

"Woody, you don't mean that," Jessie couldn't help herself. All thoughts of acting strong or showing no weakness were gobbled by repentance. If there was an opportunity opening up to her now, then she wanted and needed to take it.

To her question he didn't respond properly, he just shook his head and threatened to whimper. "Why did you come back Woody?" Jessie needed to know. Audaciously she wanted to know, but her voice unconsciously softened when she asked him one more time, "Why did you?"

Woody sniveled slightly trying to find his voice. Speaking his heart out to her of all people made him feel more helpless and stupid than ever. Not even to Dillin did he say this much. But eventually his voice answered, "I needed to know if you were alright." When he uttered the last word, it broke him down and burned his eyes. Woody didn't want it to happen, he tried his best to fight them off but the tears were set free from his sienna eyes and innocently became one with the earth below him.

Speechless was young Jessie. There was not even a hint of a lie in Woody's voice. He came back, just to see if she was okay. He was worried about her. Jessie immediately let go of him and her gaze followed the bark of a tree from Woody into the oblivion above her. Every way she acted towards Woody was being questioned and changed by the ever-growing penitence within her spirit. It was leaking into the air, being happily taken away by the shamanistic winds. Jessie got to her feet and then her gaze willingly trailed back down to where Woody was. All she ever wanted - was lying right there.

The sorrowful young boy shakily tried to push himself up, the dreadful and quiet cries she heard from him sent her senses ablaze. Penitent Jessie felt sickly in head and stomach. The faults, fixing their blame on her, was as powerful as a seed starting out so small at first before revealing the true consequences of one's actions.

_-What have I done? -_

Woody was weak and stunned by the attack, he managed to get into a crouching position before feeling the exhaustion prevail over his body. He was foreseeing another opening Jessie was going to take advantage of again. A firm but thoughtful touch to his arm made him think it was true as he tensed again. Wincing with eyes shut tight, he expected the worst, but when his senses acknowledged the light grip he dared to open them again. Looking to his right, Jessie had reached out to gently take hold of his arm. The coppery haired child observed his face, sights of the tear paths and dirt struck her heart with so much guilt. His eyes had that same similar look he gave her whenever he got scared. Jessie wanted to never see that look again. She knew it would haunt her dreams, secretly wishing deeply that she could have felt this way from the beginning. When she gestured for them to keep going, Woody confusingly wondered what she was up to. All the times when she would put forward false sympathy ran wildly through his head and he was never sure whether her face was true or not; this time was no different. Jessie noticed this and understood, trying her best to earn a droplet of trust.

"It's okay," she said softly to him.

Woody's look was extremely worried. He wasn't sure if taking another risk, like coming here, was worth it after the last result. He wondered if Jessie did have, if it was even possible, a change of heart. Oh how he'd like to believe that.

In doubt, he leaned back scarcely and subtly shook his head at her. Even if that gesture dampened Jessie's spirits a little, she refused to give up.

"I won't hurt you," she said. "I promise."

Locking his eyes on hers, Woody wondered again if he should trust his judgment like he did last time. He sighed delicately to himself. If the expression Jessie was presenting him was genuine then it could mean something. His intelligence settled into his core and he reminded himself that he must give her a chance. If he truly believed that she couldn't change then he wouldn't have turned back from home in the first place.

It was a shot in the dark but one he settled to take, Woody gently held her arm with his other and Jessie balanced his weight as they lifted themselves up. It was enchanting when Jessie felt him on her arm. She discovered she was being severely tested; his exhausted and weak self was depending on her support now. It was never going to be taken lightly again as her stubbornness was relocating to loyalties. Gently but smoothly she lifted Woody up to his feet and carefully let his arm go. He shivered with a bleeding heart but wiped away the tears that continuously spilled.

"Woody?" Jessie said.

He looked at her - as simply as that. She called his name and the dark hazel gaze locked with the forest green one. It felt – wonderful, when it did. Woody himself didn't know what to do now. Taking that chance and putting his trust on Jessie proved to be the right thing to do, and this had never happened before. Further questions revolved around how could this have not been sooner and why did everything have to be so complicated all the time.

She wanted to say so much to him. She wanted to let him know that she understands how hard it is to cry in front of someone. Seeing his tears now sent her mind floundering down the river of memories when she caused his sad crying before. All that fear; all that hurt, all those tears forming the stream of water in her aching heart. Jessie knew now there was only one thing she could say.

"I'm – I'm sorry," she uttered in a fragile whisper. Emotions were running away with her as she shook her head downwards. Jessie thought she didn't deserve to even look at him.

"What?" Woody asked; congested by what was happening here.

"I'm sorry," Jessie repeated in a whisper again. "I'm so sorry Woody." She turned away from him and sat beside her drawing. It was only Woody here with her now, her biggest admiration and only person she needed. Jessie didn't want it to be like this though, the past was too much to bear and all of her emotions shone in sparkles like the stars through her eyes.

Woody looked to her when she sat down. There was a deep sensation in his body that told him she meant it. Breathing deeply he thanked himself and the voice in his head that encouraged him to walk this path. Maybe things really can change now. All for the better too.

'There you are!" A voice violently thrashed the air of the trees.

Woody and Jessie shot their attentions ahead of them and there was Jessie's father with his gang of thugs. Wesley Pickett looked infuriated and his two men began snickering hideously when caught sight of the children. Jessie sprang to her feet so fast and backed away to stand beside Woody. He of course had no idea who they were. They're hairy and monstrous gawks of repulsion set his instinct off to run for the hills.

"This is the last time you disobey my orders, Jessica. You come here to me," he snarled with his finger sharply pointing to the ground. His voice sent horrible shivers down Woody's spine. He had a very cantankerous look; a look he always envisioned when the presence of an outlaw loomed in his mind.

He was thinking of grabbing Jessie's hand to flee from these evil looking men. A person didn't need full education to know they couldn't possibly fight them off if they threatened to attack. Sheriff Dillin always advised Woody to choose his fights wisely and knowing his job pick, Woody figured Dillin knew what he was talking about.

Woody tugged at Jessie's sleeve secretly. "Jessica," he whispered to her. "We need to get away from them."

"You keep your mouth shut, boy!" Pickett growled causing Woody to jump.

Jessie whispered back to him with the most foreboding and frightened voice he's ever heard her use, "Go Woody."

"What?"

"I said go!"

"No!" he stated with a firm voice. Jessie was taken aback by Woody's burst of anger all of sudden and looked at him with large eyes. He went closer to her and told her, "That man is threatening you and I'm not leaving you here alone." Before Jessie could fathom out the sense of bliss and delight that filled her heart after seeing that determination in his eyes, Pickett interrupted causing their focus to go back to him.

"I knew you were messing with boys," he said coldly. "How dare you ignore me again Jessica!"

"No daddy! I didn't!"

Woody looked at Jessie in recognition. This man was her father. But his expression changed dearly to worry and sorrow when he saw the look on Jessie's face.

_-If this man is her dad, why is she so scared? -_

A light breeze caressed Woody's cheek, trying to tell him something important. The thick scent of foul smoke and drink struck his nose like a hit for the team and he had to stop it from wrinkling. Woody and Jessie retreated a bit when Pickett approached them with hard and heavy steps. He was a hunky man making Woody feel so small he would break if his pinky touched him.

Woody stayed still when Jessie stopped retreating. She was less alert than he was, drowned in repulsive apprehension and he knew he couldn't just leave her there. Pickett stopped in front of them, haughty and gigantic. Woody didn't know what to do. At this point he would have fled but Jessie was as stiff as a statue and didn't move a muscle. He had to think quickly and looked left and right only to find that a tree had cornered them from behind. It didn't mean to. Woody had half a mind to just pick Jessie up and run but logic spoke and said the man's arms were like tree trunks themselves and would stop any attempts of escaping like a cat with a caught mouse. The two men appeared over each of Pickett's shoulders and observed the auburn-haired child.

"Hey boss," one man said to Pickett. "That boy looks familiar."

"He does, doesn't he?" Jessie's father rubbed his hairy chin in thought. Jessie had forced her eyes to him and she really did not like the way they were looking at Woody.

"Yeah – I think that's the boy the town's Sheriff took in," the man said again.

Pickett looked at him again then turned his head back to Woody again slowly, "Is he really?"

That look was bitter and Woody's eyes were like plates. Jessie moved slightly closer to him unaware that he had done the same, both their visions being infused by the beginnings of the adrenaline rush. A sense of danger was too powerful and distracting to ignore.

He knelt down locking a hard stare on the two children. It was like he was observing them through and through deridingly. Jessie was too frightened to realise a plan was conducting in his head. Her father was glaring at her in a warning manner. "We're going home Jessica," he venomously ordered. The two men destroyed any other means of escape by taking steps to the sides completely surrounding the kids. "Do as I say Jessica, or your little friend will get hurt."

Jessie gasped inwardly in inexpressible horror. She knew she had to appeal to the integrity they held because there was no chance she could get Woody out of this mess. She spotted Woody in the corner of her eye breathing heavily and shakily. The outlaws had closed them in and they were trapped.

Begging to anyone who could hear her to keep Woody safe silently in her head, she shut her eyes tight and nodded.

Pickett chuckled, "Ain't that nice? You're having a little sleepover for the first time."


	5. Chapter 5

**All You Wanted**

**A Jessie and Woody story**

**Chapter 5/6**

Sheriff Dillin bumped into Mrs. Barlow in town. Woody had not been at the cabin when he returned home. The disappearance frightened him so much, even more so when Bullseye was alone in the stable. This wasn't normal so he began the search for him with an insistent young horse beside him. The colt's dog-like senses were the best thing to use now to find the boy, but every second that passed without him was like eternity for Dillin. He was too worried for words to describe and was starting to feel over-powered by the fear of the worst happening. Bullseye went beside him and whined like a puppy. Dillin could only rub his mane gently for his comfort. He understood how close the young horse was to Woody and knew he wasn't the only one suffering.

When he was with Mrs. Barlow, he rejoiced a little bit, "Mrs. B! Do you know where Woody is?"

She responded with a panicked look in her eye by the Sheriff's question, "I thought he went back to your cabin when class finished today."

Dillin's face fell. "No he didn't. He's gone missing."

"Missing?" Mrs. Barlow couldn't think of why Woody would be gone. After the strange goings-on that happened today, she would have thought going home would be the first priority for him. Jessie's breakdown caused Woody to distraught and now he was really acting out of the ordinary. Never in a million years would she think Woody wouldn't get home on time. She concluded that something must have happened.

She looked over at the extremely upset cowboy in front of her. She knew Woody wasn't Dillins' biological son but he might as well be. That Sheriff loved the boy more than life itself and she couldn't help but beam fondly at his frenzying behaviour. Knowing nothing better, she was going to help him find Woody by hook or crook.

"Calm down, Dillin," she said calmly. He gave his attention back to her and Bullseye followed. "Now, think. Use those brains of yours and think where he could possibly be."

Dillin wished his head were clearer, that way he could probably sum up an answer. However the clouds of confusion and angst continued to fog him over. He never realised how much emotional instability would hit him if anything happened to Woody.

"I don't know, Mrs. B," he said beaten. "I honestly don't know."

"Put yourself in his boots," she said. "What possible reason could Woody have to not go home?"

"It's never happened before. He arrives on time like I said he should and works hard to keep me well along with himself and Bullseye. One special trait I noticed in Woody is his loyalty," Dillin smiled weakly. "I worry about him. I reckon he'll do just about anything for anyone he cares about, it'll probably get him in trouble one day."

Mrs. Barlow was interested by what he was saying. Of course it didn't make sense that Woody would let Dillin down, so she continued to wonder why this would happen. It was true that this was a tangled pickle. Then her thoughts drifted back like a cool summer breeze to what Bo said to her before. According to the young fair-haired girl Woody was bothered by Jessie's breakdown in the woods, she saw that for herself. A thought occurred.

"Dillin?"

The old Sheriff raised his dropped head to face her, "Yes?" he said weakly.

"Does Woody ever mention a girl called Jessie at all when you talk to him?"

"No," he answered blankly wondering how that could possibly be relevant. "Why?"

"Well. Jessie is a young redhead who was bullying Woody during school -"

"What?" Dillin interrupted with narrowed and angered eyes. "Who's bullying Woody?"

"It's something I found out today. But what's odd is that Woody and my daughter encountered her in the woods and she started to cry, the poor dear. Bo said that Woody seemed really concerned about it."

"Oh? He never mentioned anything about this _Jessie_ to me."

"It's not surprising. Many children who get picked on at school tend not to say anything."

"But he doesn't even act like something's bothering him whenever he's at home."

"I think he might have gone back."

"What do you mean?"

"Woody probably went back to the woods to find Jessie. That's my best hunch."

Dillin wondered about this for a minute. Thoughtfully rubbing his chin with his hand, his intellectual awareness began putting pieces together. If Woody was concerned about this girl then he probably did go to check on her. He bulged his eyes suddenly.

"But if he did go back and he hasn't come home yet, then isn't it possible that bully might have done something to him?"

Mrs. Barlow didn't think of that and was in a state of consternation. This might have ended up like when she found him in the river, "Oh no. Come on, I'll show you the way!" Immediately sprinting towards the school, Dillin and Bullseye followed.

...

It was dark. A rich and breathless scent of sweat and booze smothered the air with a wretched grasp. This was one smell Jessie couldn't stop her nose from wrinkling from despite how used to it she was. She was frightened but silent; bound tightly in rope and blindfolded. After her father and his men dragged her and Woody to the room, that was supposedly her bedroom, she was forced to watch Woody being bound by the men. They carefully and skillfully maneuvered the thick rope around his tussling body to a chair, snickering all the while. Even now she felt the bonds ridicule her by their precise and fixed state. All she could think about was Woody and how he was feeling when they decided to tie her back to back with him. She kept him remained in her tired mind; it was the only thing keeping her from breaking down. Jessie had a nightmare of this happening once, not too long after her mother died. Now it had come true, her trapped state continued to kill any means of escaping.

_- Why did it have to involve Woody in this? What did he ever do wrong? –_ she asked herself, the same question that picked at her conscience ever since that moment in the woods.

Jessie felt Woody struggle behind her. She knew he wouldn't give up so easily which was why he survived her tormenting for so long. Again he picked himself up and carried on. A truly admirable persistence she wished she had now. However the taut rope limited his struggling to squirming. The poor boy just couldn't think of a way out of this and felt shame because of it. He resentfully knew he let Jessie down; little did he know she was thinking vice versa.

Jessie accepted this a little while ago, but now Woody accepted it too, that these are likely to be their final moments alive. Any situation like this here in the West led to dreadful endings from the stories they heard. Woody ceased his struggling and relaxed into his seat. Jessie looked to her side the best she could and her heart fell when she heard the defeated deep sigh he let escape his lips. The silence closed in on her, she wasn't expecting to hear him give up and wasn't expecting her emotions to be so cataclysmic in response to it.

A long and dragging moment of quiet passed. Memories and feelings ran through their heads, one not saying anything to the other. Jessie wanted to talk to him, desperately. But whenever she tried, her voice just hid somewhere in her throat and nothing came out. She wondered what on earth she could say to him at a time like this, especially when they weren't even friends. Sighing herself, she lowered her head and listened to the comforting sounds of his breathing. The silence then broke.

"I've been thinking about what you said."

If the blindfold were absent, Jessie's eyes would have widened. Hearing Woody's voice speak to her, and so softly too, was so pleasant for her to hear. She gave herself some time, wondering what he meant, but then realised he could only mean what she said to him in the woods. Jessie really wanted to know what he had to say. She replied with a tone just as soft and friendly as his had been.

"Oh?"

"I just - I just wanted to know. Did you mean it?"

Jessie lowered her head. Oh how she did mean it. She meant it with all of her heart and soul. Not knowing how to express this to him, she replied with the only thing in her head as a faint whisper, "Yes."

Woody didn't say anything else. He was quite relieved and satisfied with her answer. A brave thing it is to admit when you're wrong, and here his bully, who ended up not being a bully in the end, was apologising to him in the dark. The darkness turned out to be a good thing; it got rid of the mask of strength Jessie was wearing, revealing that all she wanted was somebody who would listen. The clock's cogs had finally fit into place and Woody wanted to do his best with his last moments.

"Does your father hurt you?" he asked quietly.

Jessie looked to her side again, so wanting to meet his eyes. Frankly she was surprised to hear the question and didn't even think before asking, "How did you know?"

"I didn't," Woody said. "I – I actually guessed."

Jessie felt like she was out in the open. Feeling the pains of the past come back to her she breathed heavily to calm down. "He does it all the time Woody." When Woody heard the trembling feminine voice, he turned his head and welcomed the sounds of her voice to smoothly enter his ears. "He never used to though. When my ma died he changed. He hits me." Woody froze. "And sometimes I'm sent up here while I'm cold and hungry with only Scruffy to sleep with."

She stopped talking to keep herself together and he asked gently, "Who's Scruffy?"

Jessie stopped realising she made a mistake. Scruffy was the name she'd given the rag she slept with and never said anything to anyone about that. Suddenly a wave of humiliation hit her and she held her breath.

"It's – it's nothing."

"It's alright Jessica, you can tell me," Woody insisted. He was still using that comforting mellow tone she loved to hear. Jessie had to try - she wanted to try.

"It's my rag I use for a cover at night," she explained briefly with large unsubtle hints of nerves in her voice.

"I like the name," Woody smiled. His easy acceptance astonished Jessie and her mouth dropped slowly. Seeing as only her toe was in the water, she decided she wanted to go in deeper.

"It was the name of the puppy I once had," she tested.

"I have a colt at home called Bullseye," he said in response to her confession. He let out a light giggle, "The Sheriff still wonders why I called him that."

When he laughed quietly Jessie smiled and felt the fear slowly evaporate. She was starting to forget where they were, even when she still couldn't see anything. Jessie relaxed greatly when the memory of watching him and Bullseye play in the garden, it caused her to tilt her head back and daydream. She wasn't aware that she had rested her head on Woody's back. Woody however pondered over the brief sight of the rag before he was blindfolded. It was mangy and ripped, probably didn't smell so good either. Woody did not catch sight of any pillows or mattresses either which meant that Jessie slept on the hard chilly floor every night. All the while he was in his warm bed safely. Another moment passed with Jessie remaining in her daydream with a bright smile gracing her face; Woody was in deep shame and lowered his head in remorse.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked in soft grief. Woody just wished he knew about her troubles, and then he could have helped her through it as he had them to.

It was a silly question he thought, because a bully wouldn't exactly open himself or herself up to the person they bullied. The element was they didn't get along, but he still was confused as to why Jessie changed recently. Her father was a brute, teaching Jessie how to behave and express towards others which wasn't her fault. But it was always out on him. She always left everyone else alone and something about that fact attracted his curiosity.

Jessie shook her head when she awoke from the daydream by his question. In sorrow she said, "I don't know."

Woody blamed himself. "It was me, wasn't it? Did I do something wrong to upset you? I understand if it was."

"No!" Jessie demanded. Woody jumped in his seat slightly by that but kept silent as she continued talking. "It wasn't you! It was never you! It was me." He would have lowered his brow at that point.

"What?" he pleaded.

This was it. Jessie was never going to lie to herself again. The confidence had returned to her and she didn't feel hesitation when she decided to tell him the truth. "It was because… I wanted you to like me."

It was Woody's turn to let his mouth agape. He raised his head and felt flustered. "You wanted _me_ to like you?"

Jessie nodded, even though she knew he couldn't see it. She couldn't bring herself to say it again, but Woody felt her motion and the silence was too noisy anyway, full of a million unseen words.

"I just didn't know how," she confessed again.

In absolute certainty, Woody wasn't sure how to react. The sienna eyes, always gazed at by the complementary pair of Jessie's, were more spherical than they ever were before. Little experience didn't help him figure out how to handle this, but if he was honest those words made him smile. While he was spending each day in dread, he was oblivious to the true reason why it was happening. Jessie liked him and she wanted him to like her too. He didn't even think how weird the whole situation was because it didn't matter. She liked him.

With the smile still on his face, he said simply, "Thank you Jessica."

"What?" Jessie asked in surprise.

"Thank you," Woody said again patiently. Nothing was getting to him now, he felt the happiest he has ever been. "Thank you for being honest with me."

Jessie didn't question it. She heard his smile and the corners of her lips also reached for the sky. "You're welcome."

Hoping Jessie left the past in the past like he had, he asked nervously, "Do you think – we could be friends?"

Her ears were blessed when she heard the question she always dreamed would come to her one day. It was presented to her like warm apple pie and it cozily comforted her inside to out. Suddenly the surroundings were brighter than she could ever imagine. She felt her hand was oppositely tied to his. Embracing the opportunity, she managed to turn hers around and intertwine her fingers with his before saying, "Call me Jessie."

The gentle grasp on the back of his hand made Woody blush. He imagined his heated face was caused by a delicate touch of her lust red hair. Feeling it on his neck when she rested against him again didn't help either. The amazing collection of colours she was gifted with always did fascinate him beyond extent. Neither of the children remembered the danger they were in. Seeing how everything will be fine for them was a light to hold onto together and because they were there for each other, they were no longer alone. No other power on mother earth's blessed planet could overcome that.

...

Dillin, along with Bullseye and Mr. and Mrs. Barlow, had arrived at the woodland earlier that evening. Bo had led them after her mother returned to their home asking where she last saw Jessie. Seeing how the wood isn't the best place to give directions to without a path, Bo thought it would be best if she showed them the way. The only thing they discovered there was a crime scene. Dillin managed to detect much tussling in the soil and the earth told him the story like an open book. Two pairs of child footprints were visibly seen under struggle against three pairs of adult prints. Dillin was enraged after discovering Woody, and probably Jessie too, had been kidnapped. So he followed the directions in sprint with the rest of the group closely behind him.

Pickett's cabin was then within his sight. Mrs. Barlow, Bo and Bullseye were told to wait behind by the men knowing it was going to be dangerous. Dillin began approaching the dusk building confidently, Mr. Barlow at his side, with his revolver at the ready.

Coming to the door he pressed his ear against it to hear some kind of drunken madness going on there. He bashed the door with his fist a few times before exclaiming, "Alright Pickett, come outta there! This is the Sheriff!" The bustle abruptly turned to panic. The three men weren't expecting the Sheriff to find them this quickly, but it came as no surprise as the three of them were about as bright as an eclipse. Wasting their heads didn't help them either.

Inside the house, Pickett's two men barricaded the door with their bodies when Dillin and Barlow began slamming against it. Pickett himself began heading upstairs knowing the Sheriff came here for the kids. But coordinating his steps up the stairs was like solving a rubix cube in his drunken mode.

"Come out and show your face, ya yellow-bellied snake!"

"Aww, missing your little squirt are we Sheriff?" he called back through the door.

Dillins' face fell, his heart stopped beating and his gut wrenched for a split second. Woody _was _here and Jessie probably was too. Growling when the reality of Pickett would dare aim anything dangerous at Woody. There was no line to cross with that. Even the first step was deadly serious and he was having none of it. Narrowing a deadly glare on the door, he slammed it harder. His one and only purpose in life now was to get Woody out of here safely and absolutely nothing was going to stop him.

...

Upstairs, Woody had first raised his head when he heard the commotion downstairs. He couldn't recognise Dillins' voice since he found it hard to separate the good sounds from the intoxicated partying downstairs after hearing it for a while. Instead he let it be, still scared about what was going to happen to them. Jessie didn't bother because it wasn't anything of surprise. The last moment she shared with Woody was too good to stop thinking about so soon and she remained silent with a peaceful smile on her face. Woody turned his blinded eyes the best he could to his tied partner behind him. He could still feel Jessie leaning against his back; out of exhaustion or bliss he wasn't sure, but he let her. It was the only form of comfort he could offer and truth be told he liked feeling her here too. It continuously reminded the two of them that they were in this together.

Neither had said a word after the last. Jessie and Woody had said all they wanted to say and this balanced moment was what they needed in this frightening time. All they could do now was wait. Waiting for what they were unsure. Waiting for their deaths? Waiting to be rescued? In the dark and cold room they sat. Neither could have gone through such a long wait alone. Unable to see their fate ahead of them kept them quiet and calm. Maybe it was time for them to die? Had they learned all the lessons they needed to in their short lives? Jessie knew she learned something from all of this, Woody too. A valuable thing they learned from each other, personal to them and only them.

Silence broke viciously when Pickett came bursting through the door and their frightened thoughts were salvaged. The children gasped when the large hulky man leaned against the wall to keep balance. They couldn't see this but all in all they didn't want to; his stink was enough to know.

"Hello my little ones," he sneered circling around them.

Now the door was open Woody and Jessie could hear the racket going on downstairs more precisely. It was a fight or a struggle or something along those lines. It confused the pair but they didn't ask what was happening. They were too scared and the grip between their connected hands tightened on both sides when icy air came in. Air not from the wind.

Seeing their expressions delighted Pickett's eyes, "Don't be afraid. The Sheriff is coming, soon this whole nightmare will be over." Jessie shivered by his hissing voice, but Woody was too distracted by his thoughts to notice. He wondered why on earth he was telling them this with confidence. By the tone he figured he was lying to keep them at bay but he had no idea why.

Gathering his remaining courage he asked in an under tone, "What do you want with us?" Jessies' worry for Woody increased when he said this. She knew her father never liked it when he was questioned and she prayed his tolerance level was higher this night. She didn't have to wait long for the response.

Pickett went down to Woody's level and snickered, "I like your spirit, little boy." Woody could feel his breath on his skin and held back any whimpers of fright the best he could. Jessie felt him shake against her and she understood why completely. Then a large jolt was felt when Pickett struck Woody across the cheek harshly.

"Woody!" Jessie cried out.

Woody had never felt so much pain in his life. He bit his lip when powerful stings infested his face, burning his eyes in agony. The tears that escaped his eyes stained his blindfold and he had no choice but to let out a few obvious whimpers. Jessie grit her teeth and struggled furiously, so desperate to break the bonds and attack her father for doing that to Woody.

"That, little man, is to teach you where you place is when you're around me," he ordered. The shock caused Woody to breathe heavily as he understood further of what Jessie had been going through all this time. Woody unwillingly flinched when he felt a large pair of hands move to the back of his head. His blindfold was loosened and removed and Woody met eyes with the hideous man. Pickett observed his hostage, grinning when he took note of Woodys' tear-stricken eyes, sweaty face and swelling cheek.

"Poor boy," he mocked. "Was I being too hard on you?" Picket drew a large knife out of his belt and Woody leaned right back into the chair horrified. Lifting it up Pickett sliced the ropes binding Woody to the chair and struck him again, knocking him to the floor.

"Stop it!" Jessie squealed thrashing in her chair. From what she was hearing those strikes had the potential to kill Woody and unspeakable rage filled her soul. "Leave him alone!"

Pickett turned to Jessie in anger leaving Woody on the floor. He gripped her chin and snarled in her face, "I worry about you darlin'. You still don't know when to hold your tongue when you should."

Jessie heard the words that escaped her own lips come from him. The person she had become forcing Woody further and further away from her each day. Someone she cared about being pushed away by her own doing.

"You can't stop me from facing you," she said sternly at him. She was still afraid of what he might do to her but this started as inevitable, it was just a matter of time when it finally became known. "You deserve every word said at you. Look at what you've become after ma died. This is not you, pa. This was never meant to be you. Is this way of life really helping you get over her?"

Pickett looked at his daughter in bewilderment. He was expecting her to be disconsolate and submissive like all the other times. All along she knew what was going on in his head every time he gulped the drink down, wreaked havoc in a local town or shot an innocent for amusement. It got through to him but he despised his weakness being revealed out in the open. And by a child was what made it worse.

"How dare you, Jessica?" he said in a sinister growl. "I told you. To never. Say anything like that. To me."

Jessie couldn't fight back all of the sorrow exerting from deep inside her. Her eyes went teary and her lip quivered rapidly. She had to carry on though despite this.

"Ma wouldn't have wanted this, pa," she cried. "You know she wouldn't."

Anger brewed from his very core and he lifted the knife up to cut her ropes too. Jessie gripped the arm holding her up by the jaw, franticly trying to loosen the grasp. He pointed the knifes' tip at her neck.

"If you miss your mummy so much then I'll re-unite you," he grimaced.

Jessie was crying too much. This couldn't be happening she thought. Shutting her eyes tightly she feared the pain that was in the next few seconds. Her thoughts when then interrupted when she felt her father lose balance and collapse on the ground. Before she could comprehend what happened, Woody helped her up and they ran to the other side of the room. They would have ran out the door but Picketts' fall blocked them from it and he quickly but awkwardly got back up to his feet. He, along with Jessie, took note of the rag that was now loosely wrapped around his ankles.

Pickett smirked as he looked up to Woody, "You smart little scavenger."

Jessie wrapped her arms around Woody who in return wrapped his arms around her. As the monster approached slowly, they backed up against the wall and slid down to the floor. Too frightened to do anything, they shut their eyes and held on to each other tightly. Pickett raised the knife for the last time that night. Readying the strike to end the lives of the infants once and for all. If they wanted to defy him together, then they will die together.

A powerful blast conquered the air with a mighty bang. It left the infants' ears ringing and banished their thoughts. Woody opened his eyes boldly and looked up to see the man he feared was shaking. His back was arched, his face was horror-stricken and the colour hardheartedly left his skin. A miracle was to be seen there and then for Woody when the madman lifelessly hit the floor. Time slowed when Dillin was seen at the door with the source of the ringing sound in his hands. The Navy Colt Revolver shined marvelously in the moonlight taking great pride in its' role as a killing instrument. Somehow the guns' presence settled the youngster like a relative and Woody watched the light grace over the very thing that saved his life. Darkening shades began spreading from his eyes and just before he passed out, the dream-shaped words heard settled his heart,

"You're okay now, son."


	6. Chapter 6

**All You Wanted**

**A Jessie and Woody story**

**Chapter 6/6**

Beneath the warm summer rays that glistened through the bright and clear window, the two children lay asleep on the bed. Jessie had never felt more comfortable in her life, the soft and welcoming touch of the cushions and cover were too relaxing to comprehend. Her eyes softly shut to the morning sun and her body resting easy in its' warmth. A sense of bliss and serenity, one she hadn't felt for years, returned to her promptly and securely. Never before had Jessie felt this at home. Any familiar memory of this had been darkened, now they seemingly rejoiced as they slowly returned to the light. Jessie dreamed of her mother, reminding herself of how much she missed her. Longing shrouded her aura and it was too over-powering. Because of this she tightened her embrace around the one person she needed and he in return did the same. They wanted so much to express how much they meant to each other, so their deep and elder selves looked after this as they slept.

The ancient sun lightly stroked Jessie's face with a caring and innocent hand. She twitched by the intensifying brightness revealed to her behind the closed eyes. It was enough to wake her but she turned her head away before exposing the leafy colour to the morning. She wondered if this was what a heaven was like. Waking in a safe and comforting place, one she never wants to leave. Her mind continuously adjusted to the reality around her and Jessie realised she was in an embrace.

Raising her head slowly, Jessie looked upon the sleeping boy beside her. Now she remembered so clearly what happened the night before and the bright light gifted to her by the sun was being questioned. So many mixes of emotions twirling from within and Jessie didn't know what to feel. After the commotion, the fright and the pain. What now? Jessie knew she should feel alone after another great loss, but she's dealt with the loss of her mother for such a long time now, Jessie adapted to it. What was she supposed to feel now?

Jessie backed away from Woody as quietly as she could and slipped off the bed. Taking a couple of steps back in deep sorrow, she stopped to timidly look down at his face. It made sense to her now; the sound of the gunshot ringing through her head and Jessie slowly shook her head in denial.

"I feel happy…" she whispered to herself. Tears fiercely burned from her eyes and seeing Woody made it worse. The memories were too hurtful and Jessie wondered so much whether she truly deserved to be here. Did she deserve him?

Turning away, she walked towards the door and shut it silently behind her. When she did, Woody turned restlessly in his sleep.

...

Looking down steadily, lost in heart and mind, Jessie took every creaky step across the hallway and towards the living room. This room was relatively small containing only a couch, a fireplace and a small table with a lantern. Masterpieces formed by the arachnid artists remained in the old corners of the cabin. Another one of those natural wonders Jessie marvels secretly. But now she didn't even pay attention to the cosy home within the aged wood. Her steps took her to the front door where her hand turned the knob revealing the blue yonder and an unknown future.

"Leaving so soon lil' lady?" she heard an old voice ask. Jessie turned to see Sheriff Dillin sitting on the couch, turning his upper body to face her. In his right hand hung over the couch she could see a half-eaten apple, and the top of a book was just visible in his other hand. Jessie sensed gentleness emitting from his presence and she relaxed in the same way she would if Mrs. Barlow was around.

"I – I have to go," Jessie said soundlessly attempting to continue her retreat through the door. But she couldn't even make one step.

"I see," Dillin replied calmly. "Did you say goodbye to Woody?"

"No, I –" Jessie couldn't find the words. "I didn't want to wake him. Not after last night."

Dillin smiled tenderly, "I don't think Woody will be very happy if you left without saying goodbye, darlin'."

Jessie felt bad that this obviously caring man was talking to a sort like her, "He probably would be after everything I've done to him."

"I would disagree. Especially after I saw both of you looking out for each other before I got to you last night," Dillin said. He turned back to place the apple and book down on the table to take a swig from his mug of coffee. Jessie watched him oddly. "If it wasn't for that, I might not have saved you in time. You can't deny that."

Jessie's grip on the door loosened slightly, "What do you mean?"

Dillin's smile never ceased and he turned back to her again, taking his apple. "You want something to eat, dear?" Jessie went bewildered and he chuckled, "Oh no - I'll get you one of your own."

He stood up and walked towards the fruit basket beckoning Jessie to follow him. Her eyes trailed and she instinctively closed the door. He gestured to the basket and said, "Take your pick. I know you haven't eaten for a while."

Dillin proceeded in refilling his coffee while Jessie nervously took a golden delicious before taking a bite. Her body took in the taste and nutrition with great gratitude. Despite her hunger, Jessie still felt no motive to eat. Dillin eyed her from the side and his expression softened further.

"What's wrong, darlin'?" he asked.

Jessie lowered the apple and sighed, "When I woke up this morning - I felt happy."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

Jessie raised her eyes to meet his, "I – I don't know… I don't know anymore."

Dillin smiled gently to her, "I can understand that." Jessie tried to listen intently, but everything was eating her up inside. Dillin knew that if he wanted Jessie to stand back up after this, then the time of doom and gloom needed to disappear. He wasn't going to let the opportunity go easily, especially when she was a unique girl.

He retook his seat and gestured again, this time for Jessie to sit beside him, which she did with docility. Dillin leaned forward to level his eyes with hers. "My dear, I understand how it's upsetting to lose someone close to you. But you haven't been close to your father for a long time now, have you?"

Jessie couldn't keep eye contact for long. She knew she was free from it now, which might have been the cause of her happiness. But she knew it was something else entirely.

"No…" But she wanted to be. That's how it should have been, but it didn't.

"Escape from an isolated place posing as your home would be any person's excuse for being happy, Jessica. It would certainly be mine," Dillin paused to take another sip of his coffee and Jessie respectfully remained silent to hear him out. "My dear, after what you've been through, you deserve to be happy. Your thoughts prove you're a bright girl and it's wise for your years. But now isn't a time for you to question that happiness."

"Why?"

"Because it wasn't your fault for your fathers' mistake. He drowned in his own sorrows and didn't make amends. You tried to help and made a stand. Adults have a hard time doing that, let alone a young girl. Now your father's in a better place and it's opened your life ahead of you. Take it as it presents itself to you."

_-In a better place?- _Jessie thought.

Grown up things really didn't make sense to Jessie. She knew she would understand it _one day_ but for now she had to let the words ease themselves into a chest. Locked in a memory and ready to present itself to her again when she needs it some other time.

"Do you think he's happy now, Sheriff?" she asked him.

Dillin nodded sincerely, "I know he is."

Maybe… just maybe, he was right.

"But, what's going to happen to _me_ now?" Jessie asked neutrally.

Dillin widened his eyes quietly and turned them away from the redhead. He caught the returning presence of innocence in those leafy orbs and he was so glad because of it. But he couldn't bring himself to answer. The spark of hope within them broke his heart to what the answer was going to be and he couldn't tell her yet. He just couldn't.

"My dear would you mind heading out to the cabin and fetching my jacket? I think I left it in the barn," he asked to change the subject.

The lack of answer worried Jessie a little bit. She let it go, slightly, for now and nodded to Dillin before going through the door and towards the barn beside the cabin.

...

The sun was relaxing and she could smell the oncoming scents of a new day in the air. It was refreshing and calming, clearing Jessie's head. She really did want to know what was going to happen now. She was an orphan… with nowhere to go. It would be impossible to think where she would like to stay could actually happen. As now she only had one source of happiness left, the one that has been with her for longer than when she was aware of it.

Entering the barn, she looked over the stacks of hay and withered structures of wood trying to seek Dillins' jacket. No sign caused Jessie to look further. Going deeper into the barn she was unaware of the young foal Bullseye hiding behind the piles. He was peeking over the top to see her and was entranced by the young girl. Nothing in his gut was telling the horse that she was a threat or a bad person, but still he had to be careful. So he waited for her to pass before following from behind. Jessie again was unaware of Bullseye close behind her, and he managed to get close enough to smell her hair. Jessie's senses went amber alert when he did and she spun around quick. Bullseye flinched and crouched down in worry but Jessie was in deep joy to see the young horse so close.

Those large brown eyes, her favourite colour to see in a pair, took her back to all of the evenings she'd follow Woody home. All those wishes hiding from possibility but a rare piece presented itself to Jessie. She raised her hand and reached out slowly to Bullseye. The young foal lifted his muzzle in surprise by the girls' open acceptance and he met her halfway. Jessie gently placed her hand on his muzzle and Bullseye happily felt Jessie's thumb stroke him.

"You like that, boy?" she asked with a small smile. Bullseye's bright and intelligent eyes twinkled in response and Jessie just had to smile wider. "You're Bullseye aren't you?"

The foal wasn't that surprised to hear Jessie say his name. No words can be said from his mouth, but if he were human, he still wouldn't betray the secret he kept to himself every time he spotted her hiding in the bushes for many nights. Bullseye was quite surprised when she never came out to play with him and Woody, but something about the tension he picked up on whenever he was between them kept the foal quiet. It was a deep shame that has been forgotten about now she's finally dared to come closer.

Bullseye licked Jessie's outstretched hand in comfort. He was really glad to see her here. She was a natural in welcoming animals into her heart and Bullseye serenaded the warm aura she had in his own. It's just like when he was around Woody, and now he can share it with another human too. He had a burst of eagerness to play with her, but first thing was first. Bullseye retreated from Jessie's hand and walked closer to sniff her all over. Jessie wasn't sure how to respond by his confidence but all she could do was giggle whenever he came across a part of her she'd rather keep to herself. At least he was friendly.

While he was getting to know her more, the young boy peered steadily from around the barn door. He was fidgeting with his hands, quite nervous as his gaze caught his friends. Woody had woken up shortly after Jessie did but the aftermath of the night before was calmed after Dillin directed him to where Jessie was. He was happy to know she was still here.

Jessie looked up from Bullseye and she was soothed from the excitement when she naturally met his gaze. Woody held onto his arm to stop his fidgeting with a clear head when she did, even Bullseye calmed himself when Woody came by. The vibes emitting from them were warming and embracing but they were lost as to what to do next. Bullseye took a couple of steps back and neither of them seemed to notice. Whatever they decided to do now was up to them.

Jessie, in all fairness, wanted to hug him to death again. After everything they've been through together, she was suddenly aware of how important it was to have him in her life. Woody felt exactly the same way, and with that thought in mind he felt there was no need for nerves anymore. A calm smile grew like a fresh seed in spring soil on his face and for all the moments they shared, Jessie returned it with new and bright chirpiness. She loved him for forgiving her, and he loved her for caring about him. They loved each other for wanting to be together.

"I see you met Bullseye," he said gently with the smile never leaving.

"Yes," she said in the same tone. "He's very sweet." Bullseye came closer so he could get his ears scratched by Jessie. He then walked over to Woody who stroked his short and scruffy mane.

"He's a handful. But you must be special since he wasn't scared of you. He normally gets frightened away by people," said Woody. Jessie took note of how he didn't make eye contact with her when he said that. It looked like he was saying a confession but indirectly. Jessie just smiled larger.

"Maybe he was finally given his chance and seeing himself as something more than he originally thought," she suggested.

"I like to think so," Woody replied. "After all, he is growing up."

"Yes he is."

Woody lifted his head confidently with a hopeful face and Jessie responded with a much larger smile. They couldn't help it anymore and broke the distance between them in an embrace. Bullseye's dog-behaving tail went into frenzy when they did. Jessie buried her head into Woody's shoulder and sighed deeply, hoping to all deities and spirits that this wasn't just a dream.

Woody was worried about her sigh for a moment and asked, "Are you okay Jessie?"

Jessie took her time to answer, she was in too much serenity to realise how long she let him wait. "I'm more than okay, Woody. Oh so much more…"

Satisfied with her answer, Woody relaxed and savoured the hug while it lasted. It ended quicker than they hoped when Dillin stepped through the door.

"Alright you two lovebirds," he said making the two part. Dillin was surprised when neither of them hysterically denied what he just said and instead looked up to him tranquilly. However, he didn't question it because he kind of liked it. "I need both of your help to load the haystacks onto the field."

"Okay Dillin," Woody responded automatically. He turned to Jessie. "You up for it, Jess?"

Jessie was starting to enjoy the stimulation she felt whenever she heard Woody confident about something.

_- Showing me the real you, are we? –_ she thought happily at him.

"You underestimate me, Woody," she said running out the barn door. Dillin watched her go, a bit bewildered about her change in moods. Whatever Woody said to her was obviously the right thing to say. He was about to congratulate him on cheering her up but his head ended up recycling its movement when Woody ran after her with Bullseye joyfully following. Bullseye neighed a goodbye before disappearing into the morning sun.

"Three of them… oh Lord…"

"Good morning Sheriff," he heard a voice greet. Dillin stepped out the barn door to see Mrs. Barlow in a pretty pink dress with a large parasol being held above her head.

"Oh howdy, missy," he greeted back, turning his head back in the direction of the youngsters in the crop field.

The golden-haired teacher fondly placed her hand on his arm after seeing his face. "Are the children okay?"

Dillin answered softly, "They didn't let go of each other since they passed out in Pickett's cabin. Dear Jessie is now alone in this world."

Mrs. Barlow looked out to the field. "Oh I wouldn't say that."

Dillin looked up and chuckled under his breath. "No, perhaps not."

"Pre-determined lovers, don't you think?" Mrs. Barlow asked with a sugary smile.

"Please ma'am. More like partners in crime," Dillin said with a shake of his head, only earning a small laugh from her. "I don't understand that boy."

"I don't think you ever will, Sheriff," Mrs. Barlow said. "Good thing too, especially if you want him to take your place one day."

Mrs. Barlow's smile faded away when she felt Dillin tense up. A deep and regrettable sigh escaped him as his eyes trailed downwards to the dirt beneath his boots. Something about that sigh clenched a tightening grip around her heart.

"What's wrong Sheriff?" she asked worriedly.

Dillin didn't want to speak, however he knew it was an unavoidable trap he was landed in, "I don't want to do it Mrs. B - but I swore to myself and to the ones who long since passed, that I would look after that boy."

Mrs. Barlow's eyes glistened, "What do you mean?"

"I've finally been noticed…"

Mrs. Barlow took a deep breath now understanding what was going on, "It'll be okay, Sheriff. We'll think of a way to make it so."

"I'm not so sure it will be, Mrs. B. How can I pass on the news to them after getting so close?"

"Maybe I could help?"

...

Everything in the past vanished like the morning mist and neither of them chose to look back. Looking ahead, even then in the world around them, it was bright and ready to be taken by the hand. Woody and Jessie had finally found what they always wanted which turned out to be exactly what they needed. Side-by-side they loaded the hay with Bullseye beside them. Naturally their playfulness took over and that turned into fun antics around the crop field when they finished. Wide open spaces just asked to be ran around in and the two young cowfolk with their foal rolled in the dirt, chased each other and laughed all the while.

All the playtimes they wanted with each other had finally come down to this. The mishap of their first meeting regained itself by fate, and all the joy from this day overpowered the hurt of the ones from before. Gifting them with some new memories to rearrange their thoughts and warmth for the hearts at last. It was shared between Woody and Jessie, as friends and soul mates.

They played games for the rest of the day, but when the sun finally foretold the light's departure, they ended their games and went back to Dillins' cabin. The Sheriff waited for them at the door and welcomed them in for tea. Bullseye went back to the stable with high spirits, despite how tired he was, and Dillin watched him go. Procrastinating the news wasn't helping him and he knew he had to tell it. How he was going to do it was very difficult to figure out. Old school seemed to be the best option here since he had no other way of doing it. So the old Sheriff stepped through the door and gently closed it behind him. The light from the lanterns inside illuminated the bright grass around the affable cabin and gradually the sky put the earth to sleep, setting that bright today into yesterday.

...

TEX JACK DILLIN

WE HAVE ALWAYS NOTED YOUR MANY ADMIRABLE DEEDS IN YOUR TOWN [STOP] WITH THE DEATH OF WESLEY PICKETT AND THE CAPTURE OF HIS MEN WE FEEL YOUR NOTORIOUS TALENT CAN BE OF GREATER USE IN OUR CITY [STOP] SHOULD YOU DECIDE TO TAKE THIS POSITION WE WILL CONDUCT APPROPRIATE ACTIONS TO SAVE YOUR TOWN FROM BANKRUPCY [STOP] PLEASE TAKE THIS INTO CONSIDERATION AND LET US KNOW IF YOU ARE INTERESTED

JONATHAN WATT, CHIEF OF NEW YORK POLICE

...

The station wasn't much, just a rail leading into who knows where with a small platform indicating where the train will stop. Somehow the simplicity didn't make the situation any better for Jessie. She longingly looked out to the distance that she feared out of all things she's ever feared before. It was that horizon that was going to take him away from her. Jessie found that thought unbearable, in fact if there was a word to describe how she felt about it then it doesn't exist. The sun was burning red. It was so hot but she felt so cold. Behind her, she heard the quiet conversation between Sheriff Dillin and Mrs. Barlow and Jessie knew there was nothing she could to change the circumstances.

_What's going to happen to me now? _The answer came to her cruelly and she just wanted to explode by the emotion building within her.

Jessie didn't even settle when the sound of steps gently grew from behind her back. She could sense him there and she loved the aura she could feel. Inner knowing of how she was welcomed by him now, how she felt wanted and needed by him. It was returned affection Jessie didn't want to say goodbye to and she believed she wouldn't be able to go through this. Not even after everything else.

"I don't know what to say Jessie," Woody tried.

Jessie didn't turn to look at him. She feared if she did, she would pin him so hard to the ground they'd become stones.

"Suddenly the prairie seems so much smaller," Jessie quivered in her voice. Woody could hear that she was breaking down inside and it broke his heart. It was killing him inside himself, but he knew he had to be a rock for her now.

"It's not Jessie," he said. "It's right there waiting for you to roam and it always will be. Just for you."

"What's the point in roaming it if you're not with me Woody?" Jessie said, trying to keep herself together. Woody tried to think of a way around that, but this was too hard for its' own good. "I won't be able to go on without you."

"I won't be able to either Jessie," he told her honestly. "Oh earth knows I won't…"

Jessie knew she had to, even if she was scared, but if she didn't look at him now then she'll never have another opportunity to do so again. So she turned her head to see those sienna eyes; her most beloved treasures. She could see this was hard for him too. Woody's eyes were glistening like an unsettled lake and once again Jessie felt ease when she knew he was sharing her pain.

Her voice cracked into a whisper, "Then why are you going?"

Woody went closer to Jessie. "It's because I _will_ be with you, and you'll be with me. In here…" He gently placed his left hand onto her chest where her heart paced its beat to touch his hand. Jessie looked down to his hand and immediately held onto it with both of hers. Jessie knew he was right. They'll be in the same world together and their hearts will always hold a special place for each other. Just them and only them. But it…

"… it's not the same," Jessie said with eyes shut tight. She didn't care that the agonising tears spilled from them now. Her truthful words made it worse and she pulled his hand closer to her heart.

"I know," Woody said. But then he smiled at her. "But we'll see each other again."

His voice was bright and hopeful making Jessie lift her head. The situation was too upsetting for them but when Woody said that, she hoped maybe he could turn this around for her.

"Really?"

"I know we will Jess. I'll make sure we do," said Woody with confidence. And he meant every word. He lifted his other hand, took hold of her left and placed it over his own beating soul-bearer. "I promise."

Jessie grinned at him. "Do you swear on your future Sheriff's badge Woody?"

"I doubt I'll get that good," Woody giggled. "I'll tell you what though…" He released his hands and took out a long and silky yellow ribbon out of his pocket. "I swear on my mother's hair band we will."

"Your mother?" Jessie asked gently as she was entranced by the ribbon held end-to-end by Woody's hands.

"It was something she always held dear before she passed away. To prove to you I will come back, I want you to look after it for me," Woody said to Jessie. "Will you?"

When it was held out to her, Jessie felt high-spirited inside. This wasn't the end at all. In fact it was far from it. Graciously, the silk slipped from Woody's hands into Jessie's and she held it close to her.

"I'll look after it for you, Woody. And you better keep your promise…" Jessie said with a large smile. "… because I might not look good with my hair up all the time."

Woody laughed at Jessie's statement. That was something for the two of them to hold onto. In this big wide world, they needed something like that. Woody turned his head when Dillin called for him to board the train. With a sigh, they turned to each other and embraced for the last time that day. Woody inhaled the scent of her hair when the breeze raised it up to his face and Jessie in turn caught his scent when she rested her face against the soft fabric of his clothing.

It was time. The train was readying to go and Woody picked up his bag. Jessie leaned forward and gave him a small peck on his nose, which he blushed furiously at with wide eyes.

"Thank you… for everything Woody," Jessie said finally.

Woody calmed and smiled at her, "You're welcome."

Turning slowly and taking the few steps onboard the train, Mrs. Barlow stood beside Jessie and wrapped an arm around her shoulders with Bo on her other side. When the door was closed, Jessie looked to the floor still finding it hard to cope with this. Until she heard,

"Hey!" Jessie looked up to see Woody hanging out the window. "I'll see you soon Jessie!"

Her bright emerald eyes sparkled and she grinned at him, "I'll hold you to that Woody!"

Woody smiled back and waved goodbye. As he did so the train began the journey away and as he was fading further and further into the distance, Jessie broke from Mrs. Barlow's embrace and ran after it. She ran as fast as she could and finally stopped on top of a hill. She stood still with the humming winds brushing her hair. Bullseye who also longed on the day they would be together again joined Jessie, and she affectionately wrapped her arms around the young foal.

And just like Woody, even when he's far from her sight, she'll never stop looking beyond the hills, until they meet again.

...

_The End_

_...  
><em>

**Author's Note: Thank you to all of those who reviewed. You wouldn't believe how much they brighten my day ^^**


End file.
